THIS IS CRAZY
by Cho Vincelin
Summary: Ini gila dan ini tidak boleh terjadi, apa jadinya bila Sungmin jatuh cinta dengan anak boss di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka sungguhan menjadi sepasang kekasih? apakah berjalan mulus? atau sebaliknya? KYUMIN/GS/ EUNHAE/Ceritanya kayaknya ngebosenin
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS CRAZY !

 **CAST:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (NAMJA)**

 **Lee Sungmin (YEOJA)**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae (YEOJA)**

 **Le Donghae (NAMJA)**

 **Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun Mom's)**

 **Tan Hangeng (Kyuhyun Dad's)**

 **Leeteuk (Sungmin Mom's)**

 **Kang In (Sungmin Dad's)**

 **Lee Sungjin (Sungmin Brother's)**

 **HAI... HAI... aku bawa FF baru ini, maaf ya kalo jelek, nah FF baru aku ini akan memperbanyak PR ku yang belum selesai. Aku harap kalian suka jalan ceritanya, maaf kalo masih pendek ya.**

 **HAPPY READING READERS.**

Suatu keberuntungan memang setelah kita lulus kuliah dan langsung mendapat pekerjaan, apalagi di perusahaan besar yang kita impikan. Hal itu terjadi pada yeoja cantik satu ini, dirinya memang mahasiswi **FRESH GRADUATE** jurusan Akuntansi, mau berkenalan? Nama yeoja ini adalah Lee Sungmin, mahasiswi jurusan akuntansi yang baru lulus dari kuliahnya dan hebatnya lagi adalah kelulusannya lebih cepat yaitu hanya 5 semester saja yang seharusnya 8 semester, wah... selain cantik, manis, imut, memiliki kepribadian yang ramah, pintar pula, namja mana yang tidak mau jadi pacarnya. Sungmin memang terlahir di keluarga yang sederhana ayahnya hanya karyawan biasa di perusahaan percetakan yang gajinya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari dan biaya pendidikan dirinya dan sang adik, ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga, Sungmin hanya mempunyai satu adik Lee Sungjin, dongsaengnya ini baru akan memasuki Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Kita kembali lagi pada Sungmin, sebenarnya pada saat interview di perusahaan ini Sungmin sangat gugup dan takut kalau-kalau dirinya tidak diterima di perusahaan ini karna jaman sekarang untuk mencari pekerjaan saja susah, makannya pada saat kemarin interview Sungmin selalu berdoa supaya dirinya diterima di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea ini. Dan jawaban mengejutkan pun diterima Sungmin, bahwa Sungmin sudah bisa bekerja di perusahaan tersebut besok.

Dan kejadian interview itu sudah berlalu kemarin, sekarang dirinya sudah ada didepan gedung perusahaan tersebut, sebelum masuk Sungmin menengadah keatas untuk melihat nama perusahaan tersebut **CHO CORPORATION** dan berdoa dalam hati **'ya Tuhan berilah aku jalan yang lancar untuk menghadapi hari pertamaku bekerja, AMIN'** setelah itu Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam 'kantor barunya' dimana hari-hari yang tidak pernah terbayangkan segera di mulai.

 **=KYUMIN=**

Berperawakan tinggi, mempunyai wajah yang tampan, hidung mancung, bibir yang kissable, rambut berwarna coklat bila terkena sinar matahari, dia memang sangat sempurna lebih dari sempurna malah. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan namja yang satu ini, sebut saja namanya Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang menjadi idola seantero kampus, hampir semua yeoja di kampusnya mengidolakan Kyuhyun dan tak jarang juga para namja juga mengaguminya, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, maksudnya adalah kagum karna namja yang satu ini sudah tampan, kaya, jenius juga. Tapi kebanyakan juga ada yang membencinya karna kepopulerannya.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak dari orang yang paling di segani di korea, karna sang ayah yang bertangan dingin yang mampu memenangkan tender dimana pun. Bahkan sekarang sang ayah sedang ada di Mexico karna membuka cabang baru disana, siapa coba yang tidak kagum, di kampus nya Kyuhyun mengambil dua jurusan, jurusan bisnis dan hukum *wahhh kalo saya jadi Kyuhyun sih, yang ada otak author ngebul kali ya, oke lupakan*

Ya rencana nya memang sang ayah akan menjatuhkan jabatannya di perusahaan kepada sang anak tunggal, tapi karna Kyuhyun juga tertarik di dunia hukum maka akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil 2 jurusan sekaligus. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi, Kyuhyun berencana untuk pergi ke 'kantor' sang ayah, walaupun sang ayah sedang tidak ada di kantornya tapi Kyuhyun lumayan sering mengunjungi kantor ayahnya hanya untuk mengecek atau belajar tentang bisnis yang sedang dijalankan oleh sang ayah.

Cukup jauh memang dari kampus Kyuhyun dengan kantor ayahnya, ya kalau jalanan sedang ramai mungkin bisa sampai 1 jam, kalau seperti sekarang yang sudah agak lenggang karna jam makan siang sudah lewat jadi Kyuhyun hanya menempuh perjalanan sekitar setengah jam. Para karyawan pun tau kalau Kyuhyun sering main ke kantor jadi karyawan yang bekerja disini memakluminya, para karyawan yang melihat kyuhyun langsung membukukan badannya tanda hormat dan dibalas dengan senyum ramah nan menawan.

Pada saat Kyuhyun melawati satu ruangan yaitu ruangan staff keuangan yang memang sengaja di taruh satu lantai dengan ruangan ayahnya, Kyuhyun melihat satu wajah asing yang tidak pernah dilihatnya, biasanya kalau ada karyawan baru di tempat ayahnya Kyuhyun akan bersikap biasa, tapi ini entah kenapa ia begitu penasaran dengan karyawan baru itu. Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk yang tak jauh darinya langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk

"noona, ada karyawan baru disini?" jangan kaget dengan panggilan Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk yang akrab, karna mereka mengesampingkan sifat formalitas jika tidak ada Hangeng, atau yang bisa kita bilang ayah dari Kyuhyun dan boss besar dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang tidak asing langsung menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari layar komputer yang berisi angka-angka yang mengerikan.

"ah... dia, memang karyawan baru namanya Lee Sungmin, ia baru saja lulus kuliah" jawab Eunhyuk yang masih betah mamandang layar komputer nya dengan laporan keuangan yang tertera, Eunhyuk yang menyadari kalau Kyuhyun aneh segera mengalihkan pandangannya,

"sejak kapan kau ingin tau urusan karyawan baru? biasanya juga hanya diam saja, ahh... jangan-jangan...hhmm" Eunhyuk mulai menggoda Kyuhyun, kapan lagikan bisa menggoda anak boss apalagi Eunhyuk lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

"ya... apa salahnya sesekali peduli pada karyawan baru, jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh noona" jawab Kyuhyun yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, kan tidak lucu kalau kita ketahuan menyukai seseorang, eh kok jadi kesitu sih pemikirannya, Kyuhyun segera menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"mau ku kenalkan? dia sama jeniusnya dengan mu, coba bayangkan dia hanya menyelesaikan kuliahnya hanya 5 semester dari 8 semester hebat bukan. Sungmin-ah kemari ada yang akan kukenalkan padamu"

 _ **DEG!**_

Kedua mata itu bertemu menghantarkan getaran aneh yang dirasakan keduanya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun merasa bahwa waktu berhenti sejenak saat mata mereka bertemu seperti kedua mata itu tidak mau berpaling sama sekali, keduanya sama-sama terpaku sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin yang memutus kedua pandangan nya yang terpaku dan menghampiri Eunhyuk dengan kepala tertunduk karna Sungmin yakin orang itu masih memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terbaca.

"nah... Sungmin-ah perkenalkan ini anak dari Hangeng Sajangnim, Cho Kyuhyun atau kau bisa memanggilnya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-ah ini Lee Sugmin kau bisa memanggilnya Sungmin" Sungmin akhirnya mendongkak untuk melihat wajahnya sekali lagi, untuk saling berkenalan, Kyuhyun yang terlebih dulu mengulurkan tangan nya untuk berkenalan dengan Sungmin dan berharap tangan nya disambut. Akhirnya Sungmin mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Cho Kyuhyum imnida" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya pertama kali dibarengi dengan senyumanya yang menawan,

"Lee Sungmin imnida, Kyuhyun-ssi" bahkan tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih menempel pada saat mereka sudah berkenalan. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu senyum-senyum tidak jelas karna memang kedua sejoli ini masih saling bertatapan dengan tangan yang bertaut dan jangan lupakan senyum dikedua bibir tersebut.

"ehhm..." Eunhyuk mengintrupsi keduanya, sontak keduanya langsung melepaskan tangannya dan juga memutus kontak mata yang sama-sama saling mengagumi itu. Eunhyuk yang melihat reaksi malu-malu mereka pun makin memperlebar senyum tidak jelasnya.

"ehhm... ba-baiklah no-noona a-aku keruangan appa dulu" wah... sepertinya Kyuhyun ketahuan, lihat saja mukanya memerah sampai kuping, tidak jauh dengan Sungmin yang sudah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka merasa mukanya panas, padahal AC di ruangan ini sudah dingin.

"aku juga akan kembali ke mejaku, annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin yang duluan permisi karna sungguh jantung nya seperti ingin copot belum lagi mukanya yang Sungmin yakin sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dan Kyuhyun pun juga langsung masuk keruangan ayahnya untuk menenangkan jantung nya yang berdetak diluar kendalinya.

 **=KYUMIN=**

Semenjak perkenalan tadi dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali, bayangan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan mata teduhnya masih tegambar jelas dipikiranya. Apalagi mata onix nya yang seakan memanggil Sungmin untuk terus menatapnya, Sungmin akui ia mengagumi Kyuhyun. Seperti Kyuhyun mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri, bahkan laporan yang sedang iya baca saja tidak masuk ke dalam otak cantiknya,huft... lelah rasanya kalau sedang ingin berkonsentrasi tiba-tiba ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu akan sangat menganggu.

Sungmi akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke toilet sebentar, untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang tertuju pada orang itu. Tidak berselang Sungmin pergi ke toilet, Kyuhyun pun juga keluar dari ruangan ayahnya untuk ke toilet juga, mungkin kalau Sungmin menggu sebentar ia akan berpapasan dengan orang yang semenjak perkenalan tadi menggangu pikirannya. Cukup lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di kamar mandi, oh... mungkin Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan author, karna posisi kamar mandi pria dan wanita berhadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut pada saat mereka berpapasan. Suasana nya sama seperti tadi, mata mereka bertatapan dan waktu bagaikan berhenti saat itu juga.

Oh... Tuhan betapa Kyuhyun menyukai perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini, cantik, imut, manis, pintar, apalagi yang sangat menggoda iman nya adalah bibir dengan bentuk M itu. Seakan sadar dengan keterpesonaan nya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan Sungmin sambil berjalan, Sungmin yang melihat itu entah kenapa kakinya langsung berjalan dan mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"kau benar-benar baru lulus Sungmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak penting

"ya... tepatnya sebulan yang lalu, Kyuhyun-ssi" Kyuhyun hanya ber "oh" ria, bingung harus berbicara apa lagi, jujur Kyuhyun sangat ingin berlama-lama di samping Sungmin mengajaknya mengobrol dan melihat senyumnya lagi, tapi Kyuhyun bingung harus memulai topik apa, sampai tiba-tiba...

"nanti sore kau pulang dengan bis apa dijemput?" **'aisshhh... bodoh sekali mulut ini'** rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati, sungguh dia tidak menyangka kalau kalimat itu yang malah keluar dari mulutnya. Sungmin yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung menunduk malu, hey... Sungmin baru berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun tadi pagi dan sekarang Kyuhyun mengajaknya pulang bersama, what the... astaga apa yang harus Sungmin jawab, tadi pagi saja ia berangkat naik bis. Apakah Sungmin harus menjabab jujur, Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban segera menegur Sungmin karna ruangan staff keuangan sudah didepan mata

"Sungmin-ssi, bagaimana apakah kau mau?" ternyata Kyuhyun mengharap Sungmin menjawab ia mau pulang bersamanya, karna Kyuhyun ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok Sungmin.

"eh? Ehhmm... apa tidak merepotkan Kyuhyun-ssi? Lebih baik tidak usah Kyuhyun-ssi terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi aku bisa naik bis saja" jawab Sungmin sungkan, kecewa? Sangat tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau langsung menyerah

"ah... tidak sama sekali Sungmin-ssi, aku malah senang, jadi mau ya?" ' **tidak ada pilihan lain lagi Sungmin, mau tidak mau kau harus menghargainya'**

"baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi" Kyuhyun yang mendapat respos positif itu langsung tersenyum sumringah

"terima kasih Sungmin-ssi"

"ah... harusnya aku yang berterima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi"

Dan mari kita memulai kisah cinta yang manis.

 **TBC**

 **Duh PR aku makin banyak nih, aku udah janji berapa ya, all of me idenya lagi alot maaf ya, Pool party aku janji abis lebaran tapi ternyata masih banyak setengah aja belom, fifty shades of grey KYUMIN ver apa lagi yg ini belom aku buat sama sekali. Maaf ya readers yg kecewa sama aku, maafkan ne...**

 **kalo yg penasaran sama THIS IS CRAZY tinggalkan JEJAK PLEASE, bocoran, kisah ini kisah pribadi aku hehehehehehehe**

 **REVIEW  
**

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS CRAZY !

.

.

.

.

 **CAST:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (NAMJA)**

 **Lee Sungmin (YEOJA)**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae (YEOJA)**

 **Le Donghae (NAMJA)**

 **Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun Mom's)**

 **Tan Hangeng (Kyuhyun Dad's)**

 **Leeteuk (Sungmin Mom's)**

 **Kang In (Sungmin Dad's)**

 **Lee Sungjin (Sungmin Brother's)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUAAAHH... SAYA UPDATE KILAT DEMI KALIAN**

 **DAN INI LEBIH PANJANG TAPI ENGGA PANJANG-PANJANG BANGET**

 **HAPPY READING READERS**

 **AKU CINTA KALIAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa ternyata jam pulang kantor telah tiba Kyuhyun sengaja menunggu Sungmin di lobby kantor supaya nanti Sungmin tidak canggung dekat-dekat dengannya, bukannya tidak menyadari Kyuhyun sangat sadar malah pada saat mereka mengobrol pas keluar dari toilet tadi, atmosfer yang diciptakan kaku, canggung, dan gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup kalau jantung mereka masing-masing saja sudah berdetak diluar batas.

Agak lama Kyuhyun menunggu, Sungmin akhirnya muncul dengan keadaan gugup karna Kyuhyun yang melihatnya begitu intens, seperti ingin menguliti Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyambut Sungmin dengan senyum menawannya

"pulang sekarang?" astaga bahkan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sangat lembut seperti seorang pasangan kekasih, kenal saja baru tadi pagi tapi interaksi nya sudah seperti pasangan kekasih yang menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun.

Sungmin yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya bisa mengagukan kepala, karna otak cantik Sungmin sedang berfikir jika dia naik mobil Kyuhyun dia duduk didepan atau di belakang, kalau di depan ia merasa tidak pantas karna Sungmin bukan siapa-siapa nya Kyuhyun. Kalau ia duduk di belakang malah lebih parah Kyuhyun akan tersinggung nanti dikiranya Kyuhyun sopirnya Sungmin lagi, aish... bagaimana ini. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sedang memikirkan sesuatu lansung bertanya, karna mobil Kyuhyun sedang diambil oleh seorang valet.

"kau memikirkan apa? Sungmin-ah? Apa tidak apa-apa tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"huh? Tidak aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, ah.. iya aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Kyuhyun-ah" tidak lama setelah Sungmin menjawab mobil Kyuhyun tiba, astaga bahkan perlakuan Kyuhyun pun begitu lembut dengan membukakan pintu penumpang mobil bagian depan tepat disamping kemudi, dengan tangan Kyuhyun diatas kepala Sungmi agar kepalanya tidak terantuk dinding mobil *heuhh -_- ngasal banget*.

Dan Kyuhyun sendiri memutari mobilnya untuk membuka pintu disebrang Sungmin dan duduk di depan kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Yupss... seperti yang Kyuhyun duga sebelumnya atmosfer mereka berdua kembali gugup dan canggung ditambah suasana yang begitu hening. Sebenarnya permasalahannya hanya JANTUNG MEREKA YANG MENGGILA.*mian berlebihan ya heheheh* tapi itu memang kenyataan nya, Kyuhyun yang tidak kuat dengan keheningan di tambah lagi jalanan yang cukup padat mengingat ini jam pulang kantor.

"kau lulusan mana Min-ah? Akau kagum mendengar ceritamu dari Eunhyuk Noona kau menyelesaikan 5 semester yang artinya kau kuliah akuntansi hanya lima tahun? Wah... aku salut" puji Kyuhyun yang sesekali matanya melirik Sungmin, bagaimana ia tidak kagum akuntansi dan matematika kan sama sulitnya bedanya hanya kalau matematika ribet di rumus kalau akuntansi ribet di siklusnya *eeaaa curhat*.

"ya... seperti itulah, karna aku menyukai akuntansi dari Junior High School tingkat akhir Kyuhyun-ah, dan soal aku lulusan mana, aku lulusan Seoul University karna dapat beasiswa dari sekolah dan menyarankan untuk melanjutkan beasiswa sampai aku selesai kuliah. Beasiswa itu sangat membantu ku" jawab Sungmin yang disertai senyum manisnya. What the... Seoul University, astaga! Kyuhyun saja yang mau masuk situ saja ia tahan karna Kyuhyun lebih memilih Kuliang di KyungHee University karna Kyuhyun tidak mau menyombongkan diri. Ya tau lah desas-desus kalau seseorang yang kaya, tampan, jenius, apa lagi seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal akan menjadi sombong dan sangat menjunjung tinggi derajatnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun memangsih KyungHee itu memang bagus tapi akan lebih bagus lagi kalau dia masuk kampus terkenal dan ternama di Korea kan. Sungmin yang merasakan keaneh Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwenchanayo? Ah... maaf bukan maksud ku menyombongkan diri ta-"

"tidak aku tidak berfikiran kau sombong, aku malah salut kau bisa masuk sana, aku salut dengan prestasimu Min" potong Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman menawanya, astaga Lee Sungmin kau berfikiran yang tidak-tidak saja.

Ada satu yang tiba-tiba terlintas difikiran Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau Sungmin ia jadikan teman supaya bisa lebih dekat dan tanpa disadari Kyuhyun yang sidah mulai jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin semenjak perkenalannya tadi pagi.

"Min boleh aku meminta m sesuatu? Mau kah kau menjadi teman ku seperti Eunhyuk noona aku tau kau lebih tua dari ku 2 tahun tapi boleh aku memanggil nama mu saja?" kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk terus memandangi wajah Sungmin karna tiba-tiba lalu lintas yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, Sungmin langsung menengokan kepalanya ia kaget karna sedari tadi ia sedang menikmati kemacetan jalanan.

Teman? Apa Kyuhyun bilang tadi? Teman? Sungmin tidak salah dengarkan? Telinganya tidak lagi bermasalahkan hari ini? Tadi pagi perasaan Sungmin sudah membersihkan telinganya, jadi teman Kyuhyun yang artinya akan semakin akrab dengan Kyuhyun, oh tidak ini masalah. Apa yang akan ia jawab? Menjawab tidak yang artinya tidak menghargai niat baik Kyuhyun, kalau ia jawab Sungmin mau apakah dirinya pantas?

"maksud ku begini Sungmin kalau kau bisa jadi temanku kan akan lebih baik, aku tidak suka dengan suasana yang monoton, anggap saja aku ini bukan anak sajangnim, anggap saja aku seperti anak kuliah yang sedang magang" Kyuhyun menyadari ada raut kecemasan disana, dari awal Kyuhyun berkenalan Sungmin memang seperti memberi jarak dan langsung mencap dirinya _**"aku adalah bawahan yang tidak pantas berdekatan dengan anak Boss"**_ .

Jujur Sungmin pun juga ingin selalu berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, berada di samping Kyuhyun ia merasa nyaman walaupun detak jantungnya yang dia atas normal, oke... ini keputusasan akhir dari Sungmin.

"baiklah Kyu, aku mau jadi teman mu" wah... Kyuhyun merasa seperi ada kembang api yang meletup-letup di dadanya, bahagia sekali rasanya sungmin mau jadi temannya walaupun itu hanya tabiat Kyuhyun untuk lebih mengenal Sungmin lebih dalam. Tak terasa Kyuhyun sudah sampai mengantar Sungmin sampai rumahnya, rumah Sungmin memang kecil tapi bersih dan kelihatan sejuk dan nyaman. Terlihat dari rindangnya pohon besar yang berada di kedua sisi rumah Sungmin dengan tanaman bunga yang sepertinya sangat terawat, mungkin Sungmin da eommanya menyukai bunga.

"aku duluan ya Kyu, tidak mau mampir? Kau pasti lelah karna jalanan yang macet tadi?" tawar Sungmin yang sudah melepas seat beltnya

"ah... tidak usah Min aku langsung pulang saja, lagian juga sudah malam masuklah nanti orang tuamu khawatir anak kesayanganya pulang terlambat di hari pertama bekerja" ledek Kyuhyun yang mengundang tawa kecil Sungmin.

"serius tidak mau? Paling tidak kau minum-minum dulu di rumah ku baru pulang"

"serius Minnie, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu dan orang tuamu, cha... masuklah aku menunggu mu" Minnie? Kejutan apa lagi yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya? Pertama mengajaknya berteman yang sukses membuat Sungmin shok, sekarang apa lagi? Kyuhyun memanggilnya Minnie? Astaga itu manis sekali itu adalah panggilan eommanya kalau Sungmin ada di rumah, tapi lebih manis lagi kalau mereka sekarang sedang menjadi pasangan kekasih mungkin Sungmin akan langsung mencubit manis lengan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah kalau tidak mau, tapi lain kali harus mau ya? Ya sudah aku turun hati-hati di jalan, jangan ngebut, jangan bermain ponsel jika berkendara, arrachi?" nasihat Sungmin. See... bahkan Sungmin memberikan wejangan kepada Kyuhyun seperti pacarnya Kyuhyun.

"baiklah nona Lee Sungmin, akan kau pastikan aku akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat tapi sebelum itu kemarikan ponselmu" minta Kyuhyun

"untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"ya untuk bertukar nomor ponsel Sungmin Noona" astaga bodoh nya kau Lee Sungmin, lihat Kyuhyun saja sampai gemas dengan kelakuan aslimu. Akhirnya Sungmin memberikan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengetikan nomor ponselnya dan membuat suatu panggilan ke Handphone nya dan tertera nomor ponsel Sungmin.

"sudah, aku akan memberi taumu bila aku sudah sampai rumah. Sampai jumpa besok"

"ya sampai jumpa besok Kyuhyun".

.

.

.

.

 **=KYUMIN=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari dalam rumah Sungmin ada seorang namja yang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat noona nya turun dari mobil mewah yang diantar oleh seseorang, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Lee Sungjin. Adik laki-laki Sungmin yang baru berusaha untuk menjadi dewasa, ya kalau bisa di bilang Sungjin anak ingusan yang beranjak dewasa itu menurut Sungmin. Sungmin yang baru masuk dan melihat adik satu-satunya itu cekikikan seperti orang gila itu.

"kau baik-baik saja kan Jinnie? Kau tidak salah makan kan? Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau terus terusan senyum senyum seperti itu? Hey... jangan membuatku takut" tanya Sungmin khawatir masalahnya Sungjin masih belum berhenti senyum. Akhirnya Sungjin bisa mengendalikan dirinya

"noona di antar oleh siapa tadi? Sepertinya hari pertama mu bekerja sangat menyenangkan, seingat ku noona tadi pagi naik bis kenapa pulang dengan mobil mewah? Ah... apakah yang mengantar mu tadi namja? Wah... apa jangan-jangan yang mengantar mu itu boss mu yang tampan? Ciee ... noona" ledek Sungjin yang sontak membuat wajah Sungmin merona karna posisi Sungmin yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"ya! Apa-apaan kau Lee Sungjin jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh kau kebanyakan menonton drama jadi nya kau terpengaruh, sudah lah dimana eomma? Appa belum pulang?"

"ya itu karna kau yang telah meracuniku dengan banyak drama murahan mu. Eomma di dapur seperti biasa, appa lembur mungkin akan pulang tengah malam lagi" jawab Sungjin. Memang beberapa hari ini Kangin appa Sungmin mengambil jatah lemburnya untuk membiayai sekolah Sungjin yang membutuhkan banyak biaya, Sungmin khawatir appa nya akan jatuh sakit bila lembur terus.

"ya sudah aku menyusul eomma dulu" Sungmin bangkit berdiri menghampiri sang eomma tercinta Leeteuk yang memang hobby memasak dengan pakaian kantor yang masih melekat, Sungmin memeluk eommanya dari belakang menumpukan dagunya di atas bahu eommanya.

"kau sudah pulang Minnie? Sudah mandi dan ganti baju? Kalau sudah bantu eomma siapkan makan malam untuk kalian" tanya Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh yang ditanya, entahlah sungmin rasanya ingin berlama-lama dengan eomma nya dan bermanja-manja.

"ya! Kenapa belum? Cepat sana mandi eomma sudah mandi dan tidak mau tertular bau oleh mu Min" canda Leeteuk

"ah... eomma tidak asik, memangnya Minnie kan lagi mau bermanja dengan eomma, ya sudah Minnie mandi dulu" Sungmin berlalu dari dapur dengan bibir mengerucut, Leeteuk yang melihat kebiasaan anak perempuannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entahlah kebiasaan Sungmin yang satu itu memang tidak pernah hilang dan satu lagi yang Leeteuk yang menganggap Sungmin masih seperti anak kecil **MANIAK ES KRIM STRAOUBERI.** Bahkan dulu pada saat Sungmin sakit demam obatnya hanya satu es krim straouberi ukuran jumbo, anehnya ke esokan harinya demam Sungmin bukan makin parah Sungmin malah sembuh total. Ya ... kalian tidak salah baca kok ke esokan harinya malah Sungmin bisa ceria lagi. Memang anak yang ajaib Sungmin menurut Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Suasana makan malam di Keluarga Lee begitu ceria pasti ada saja celotehan-celotehan dari Sungmin maupun Sungjin yang membuat Leeteuk kadang-kadang tertawa dan kadang-kadang memisahkan mereka jika sudah mulai bertengkar cuman hanya satu yang kurang lengkap, Kangin, ya sang appa lembur dan terpaksa tidak ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya, dan yang pasti pada saat pulang nanti pasti anak-anaknya sudah terlelap, itu mungkin yang menyiksa Sungmin, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menyuruh Kangin untuk berhenti lembur untuk kesehatannya sendri tapi Kangin keras kepala dan tetap melakukan lembur dengan kondisi badan yang tidak muda lagi.

Tak jauh berbeda suasana keluarga Lee dengan keluarga yang satu ini, bedanya kalau keluarga Lee masih diselingi canda tawa tapi kalau yang ini hening, sangat hening malah padahal dimeja makan ada 2 orang yang duduk berhadapan didepan meja makan yang besar. Di satu sisi ada seorang yeoja yang bekedudukan sebagai eomma di dalam rumah ini disisi lainnya ada seorang namja yang bekedudukan sebagai anak tunggal keluarga ini Kyuhyun.

Bertanya dimana sang kepala keluarga, jawabannya sedang ada di luar negri karna membuka cabang perusahaan baru. Ini lah salah satu kebiasaan keluarga Cho makan dulu baru berbincang, karna bagi keluarga mereka makan sambil berbicara adalah hal yang tidak sopan.

"bagaimana kuliah mu nak?" tanya sang eomma aka Heechul yang sudah menyelesaikan makan nya.

"kuliahku baik" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, Kyuhyun bukan tidak menghargai Heechul sebagai eomma tapi Heechul hanya menanyakan soal kuliahnyakan tidak lebih.

"oh iya... tadi kau ke kantor appa, eomma dengar ada karyawan baru?" tanya Heechul dan mengambil gelas air putihnya.

"iya itu benar, namanya Lee Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun, Heechul hanya ber "oh" ria saja,

"ah tapi yang eomma dengar dia sama jeniusnya dengan mu, dia hanya menyelesaikan kuliah akuntansi nya hanya 5 tahun wah... benar-benar keren" puji Heechul, Heechul tidak menyadari ada seringai tipis dibibir sexy Kyuhyun.

"ya... dia pintar dan juga cantik" dia akhir kalimat nya Kyuhyun mengecilkan volume suaranya, tapi untungnya Heechul tidak mendengar.

"ya sudah eomma aku mau kekamar dulu" pamit Kyuhyun dan di jawab iya oleh sang eomma yang mulai tenggelam kedalam dunianya sendiri. Heechul adalah seorang Fashionista, Heechul sangat menggila dunia fanshion apa lagi di tahun ini perkembangan fashion lagi hot-hotnya. Jangan berfikiran Heechul hanya meminta uang pada suaminya untuk kesenjangan fashion nya, Heechul jga punya bisnis sendiri ya walaupun masih ada hubungan nya dengan fashion.

Kembali pada sang pangeran rumah ini, ah... dia baru ingat darai sampai rumah tadi ia belum memberi kabar ke Sungmin, apakah Sungmin menunggu pesan darinya dengan perasaan khawatir? Ah... sepertinya tidak mereka kan hanya berteman, tapi Kyuhyun yakin akan mengubah status pertemanan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun tanam itu dalam hati.

 _ **To: Sungmin Bunny**_

 _ **Maaf baru memberi mu kabar, aku sudah sampai rumah. Kau sudah makan malam? Sedang apa kau sekarang?**_

 _ **SEND.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lihat bahkan nama kontak Sungmin di hp Kyuhyun saja begitu manis, ya ampun... mereka seperti benar-benar pasangan kekasih sampai Kyuhyun saja sangat memperhatikan Sungmin. Sementara yang diseberang sana sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, memang sedari tadi Sungmin menunggu sms Kyuhyun, dan bahkan nama kontak Kyuhyun di hp sungmin sangat manis, Sungmin langsung mengetik balasan untuk Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

 _ **To: Kyuhyun Sweet Evil**_

 _ **Iya tak apa, aku baru saja selesai makan, aku sedang dikamar mendengarkan musik. Bagaimana dengan mu Kyu**_

 _ **SEND.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

See... oh Tuhan author berharap mereka jadian beneran, bahkan yang mengeti nama itu di kontak hp Sungmin Kyuhyun sendiri pada saat Kyuhyun meminjam hp nya.

.

.

 _ **TING...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyuhyun membuka sms dengan antusias, sambil tersenyum ia membalas pesan Sungmin dengan perasaan gembira.

 _ **To: Sungmin Bunny**_

 _ **Ohhh, yasudah kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu heheheh**_

 _ **SEND.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Balas Kyuhyun

.

.

 _ **TING...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sungmin langsung membalas pesan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis dan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

 _ **To: Kyuhyun Sweet Evil**_

 _ **Astaga joroknya, cepat sana mandi baumu tercium sampai sini, cepatsana**_

 _ **SEND.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyuhyun yang melihat balasan Sungmin terkekeh geli, tapi sebelum masuk kekamar mandi Kyuhyun menyempatkan untuk memnalas pesan Sungmin.

.

.

 _ **To: Sungmin Bunny**_

 _ **Baiklah Nyonya Lee Sungmin, aku segera mandi**_

 _ **SEND.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah membalas pesan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kemar mandi sambil bersenandung lagu cinta. Hahhh inikah namanya cinta... oh inikah cinta, cinta pada jumpa pertama. Inikah rasanya cinta oh.. inikah cinta tersa bahagia saat jumpa dengan dirinya *nyanyi ya readers hahahahah, ketauan anak jadul deh...*

.

.

.

 **=KYUMIN=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semanjak saat itu kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makin dekat, dulu pada saat Sungmin belum bekerja di perusahaan Kyuhyun main keperusahaan hanya kalau lagi ingin saja baru main, tapi sekarang bahkan hampir tiap hari Kyuhyun ke perusashaan dengan berbagai alasan, entah itu mau belajar bisnis, entah mau makan siang dengan Eunhyuk yang pada kenyataan nya Eunhyuk kemana Kyuhyun kemana.

Bertanya apakah sang appa tau dengan kelakuan aneh anaknya yang setiap hari mampir kekantor? Yang pasti Hangeng memang sudah tau, darimana? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sahabat anaknya itu, Hangeng berhasil mengulik kenapa belakangan ini anaknya datang ke kantornya dengan perasaan gembira dan senang.

Ternyata anaknya sedang terkena virus cinta pada karyawannya, dan Hangeng menilai Sungmin memang cocok dengan Kyuhyun tapi Hangeng belum memberi takan masalah ini ke Heechul, karna Hangeng tau selera menantu pilihan Heechul sangat tinggi dan yang pasti pilih-pilih dalam memilih pasangan untuk anak tunggal mereka.

Seperti hari ini, Kyuhyun main kekantor appa nya dan langsung masuk keruangan appa nya tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu, seperti sudah kebiasaan.

"hey... kau mengagetkan appa, alasan apalagi sekarang? Menurut apa sepertinya bisnis yang appa jalankan sekarang sudah appa jelaskan semua. Sekarang apa, hum? Bilang saja mau lihat Sungmin dan mengantarnya pulang" goda Hangeng, yang digoda langsung gugup dengan muka yang memerah

"ya! Appa sudahlah aku tau appa pasti mencari tau dari Eunhyuk noona dan Donghae hyung, hah... mereka pasangan mulut ember" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengacak acak rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"kalau pun kau benar berpacaran dengan Sungmin pun tak masalah appa setuju" Kyuhyun yang mendapat restu pun begitu senang yang artinya dia mendapat lampu hijau daring sang appa untung segera meresmikan hubungannya dengan Sungmin, tapi ada yang emngganjal di hati Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan eommanya yang mempunyai selera tinggi dalam memilih menantu.

"lalu bagaimana dengan eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"urusan eomma biar appa yang urus, kau hanya fokus pada Sungmin saja" balas Hanggeng yang menenangkan anaknya.

"Tapi kalau eomma tidak setuju juga bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Victoria si wanita murahan itu" Victoria satu nama yang membuat Kyuhyun jijik, bahkan untuk menyebutkan namanya saja Kyuhyun sudah mual.

"itu juga urusan apa, cha... kejarlah cintamu nanti keburu diambil orang. Ganbate my son"

"ye! Ganbate" *apasih ini kok jadi engga jelas -_-*

 _ **Tok..Tok..Tok...**_

Bunyi ketokan pintu menandakan ada seseorang ingin masuk,

"Masuk!" sahut Hangenge dari dalam, ternyata itu adalah asistennya

"maaf sajangnim mengganggu waktu anda, anda ada rapat dengan kolega dari China sajangnim" ijin sang asisten

"ye aku akan kesana, Kyuhyun-ah ingat pesan apa tak perlu khawatirkan eomma, arrachi?" pesan Hangeng yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat lain seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang meremas sebuah foto, dalam foto itu bergambar seorang namja dan yeoja yang sangat bahagia yang sepertinya sedang menikmati makan malam. Yeoja paruh baya itu geram pasalnya sang anak ada dalam foto itu. Oke yeoja paruh baya itu adalah Nyonya Besar Cho atau Heechul tidak sia-sia ia mengintai anaknya 4 bulan belakangan ini, ternyata benar dugaan nya anaknya sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita yang Hechul ketahui bernama Sungmin. Wanita kelas rendahan yang tidak pantas jadi pendamping hidup anaknya.

Walaupun nanti pada kenyataanya Kyuhyun yang bekerja Heechul tidak mau mempunyai menantu wanita kelas bawah. Kalau bisa menantunya minimal mempunyai satu butik atau dia seorang perancang busana terkenal yang langganan nya artis atau model international.

Pokoknya perjodohan Kyuhyu dan Victoria harus di percepat, kalau bisa minggu-minggu ini. Harus itu.

"hancurkan keluarga itu kalau perlu sampai benar-benar habis, apa kata teman-teman ku nanti kalau aku mempunyai menantu seperti dia? Kalau perlu culik Sungmin dan bawa dia keluar dari Korea hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melacaknya. Laksanakan sekarang, cepat aku mau kau melakukannya secara halus biar suami dan anak ku tidak curiga. Mengerti?" perintah Heechul pada orang suruhannya

"baik Nyonya Besar" jawab sang bawahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AHHHHHH KITA KETEMU TEBEHCEH LAGI, siapa yang minta update ya walaupu baru 2 hari yang lalu tapi aku sempetin ngetik karna di kantor aku lagi engga ada kerjaan, oh iya maaf ngerepotin kalau ada diantara readers yang sudah kerja ada lowongan kah kalau ada kotak aku di bbm ya pinnya: 7D1E9114 atau line ID nya aureliafaustina. Maaf ya ngerepotin soalnya aku udah bosen kerja disini ya walau pun belom setahun tapikan cari cari pengalaman engga salah kan.**

 **MAKASIH YANG KEMAREN UDAH REVIEW, MAKASIH JUGA YANG NGEDOAIN AKU JADIAN BENERAN, TINGGALKAN JEJAK YA, REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGAT AKU, kalau ada yang mau lebih akrab sama aku boleh panggil aku lia atau aurel juga boleh tapi aku bukan aurel hermanshyah ya...**

 **Oh iya satu lagi ff ini rencananya cman aku buat 4 chap aja, trus Pool party lagi dalam proses, mampir ke pool party juga ya. Semoga engga bosen^^**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS CRAZY !

.

.

.

 **CAST:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (NAMJA)**

 **Lee Sungmin (YEOJA)**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae (YEOJA)**

 **Le Donghae (NAMJA)**

 **Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun Mom's)**

 **Tan Hangeng (Kyuhyun Dad's)**

 **Leeteuk (Sungmin Mom's)**

 **Kang In (Sungmin Dad's)**

 **Lee Sungjin (Sungmin Brother's).**

 **Hai aku balik lagi, khusus di chap ini full konflik dan chap selanjutnya hanya setengah konfliknya. Masalah yang Sungmin kuliah Author sangat sangat minta maaf karna author engga konfirmasi atau tanya tanya ketemen author yang udah kuliah maaf ya. dan soal TYPO nama nya juga manusia maaf kalo banyak TYPO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING READERS KU TERCINTAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana tengah malam kota Seoul sangat lah sepi, di saat orang-orang sekarang sedang bergelut dibawah selimut nya dengan nyaman, mengarungi mimpi yang indah, melepas kepenatan setelah aktifitas mereka seharian ini dengan tidur. Tapi tidak dengan namja paruh baya ini, ya umurnya sekitar 40 an karna terlihat dari beberapa rambut yang sudah mulai memutih, yang menandakan umurnya memang sudah tua. Mungkin orang lain akan berfikir 2 kali untuk melakukan pekerjaan di tengah malam begini, siapa juga yang mau bekerja dari pagi ketemu pagi? Kecuali satpam ya.

Namja paruh baya ini rela lembur belakangan ini demi membiayai sang anak yang baru memasuki bangku SMA, dia memang seorang ayah, ayah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarganya. Namja paruh baya ini mempunyai 2 orang anak yang satu baru lulus kuliah dan sekarang baru bekerja di perusahaan besar dan yang satu lagi baru SMA.

"Kangin ahjushi, sudahlah jangan bekerja terlalu keras fisik mu sudah tidak muda lagi. Lebih baik kau pulang saja lagi pula jam lemburmu sudah lewat" tegur rekan kerja Kangin. Ya namja paruh baya yang kita bicarakan tadi adalah Kangin, appa dari Sungmin dan Sungjin.

"ah... sebentar lagi pekerjaan ku selesai Chunji-ah, maksudmu aku sudah tua? Ya jaga mulut mu anak muda, biar begini aku masih kuat" jawab kangin pada rekan kerjanya, Chunji. Chunji memang masih muda kalau Kangin tidak salah 4 tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin anaknya yang pertama.

"aishh... ahjushi keras kepala sekali, biar besok saja di lanjutkan ahjushi. Aku lihat belakangan ini wajah ahjushi pucat lebih baik ahjushi pulang saja, ya?" tawar Chunji lagi.

"tidak terimakasih, lagian ini juga tinggal sedikit Chunji-ah. Lebih baik kau saja duluan yang pulang" Kangin kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya dan malah menyuruh Chunji yang pulang.

"baiklah-baiklah aku duluan ya ahjushi, ahjushi hati hati ne?"

"iya pasti Chunji-ah" entah perasaan nya atau memang senyum Kangin yang berbeda. Chunji merasa senyum Kangin berbeda dari biasanya, ah... Chunji harus menghilangkan pemikiran itu, nanti malah terjadi.

Setelah hampir 3 jam akhirnya pekerjaan yang dibilang Kangin _"sedikit"_ itu akhirnya selesai, sekarang Kangin sedang mengendarai motor tuanya, motor yang ia beli pada saat Sungmin kecil dulu. Motor yang penuh cerita, penuh dengan perjuangan, dan penuh dengan suka duka, mengingat itu Kangin jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri biarkan mumpung tidak ada yang lihat. Tapi memang belakangan ini memang sengaja mengambil lembur, walaupu 4 bulan belakangan ini Sungmin sudah cukup membantu pemasukan kebutuhan rumah, tapi Kangin masih bersikeras untuk bekerja. Kangin tidak tau bahwa dari tadi ada mobil sedan hitam yang terus mengikutinya.

Mengawasinya dari pabrik percetakan tadi, mobil itu dalam kecepatan sedang karna Kangin juga memacu motornya tidak terlalu cepat. Sampai pada pertigaan jalan ada mobil dari samping melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal begitu juga mobil yang dibelakang Kangin, Kangin tidak menyadari ia masih membayangkan wajah-wajah keluarganya. Leeteuk istrinya yang cantik, Sungmin anaknya yang manis, Sungjin anaknya yang cerewet tapi tampan. Sampai pada akhirnya...

 _ **BRAK...**_

 _ **CKIIT...**_

 _ **BRAK...**_

 _ **.**_

Mobil itu menabrak Kangin dengan mambabi buta, padahal saat mobil pertama menabrak Kangin dari belakang Kangin sudah jatuh dari motornya dan ditambah lagi mobil kedua yang menabrak Kangin pada saat Kangin sudah jatuh. Kangin merasa dunianya berputar, kenangan-kenangan bersama keluarganya terlintas, gambaran senyum istri dan anak-anaknya lewat dalam pikirannya. Sepertinya memang sudah saat nya Kangin beristirahat, beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya, meninggalkan penat yang selama ini dipikul.

" _Leeteuk-ah, Sungmin-ah, Sungjin-ah, maaf kan appa ne? Appa belum menjadi yang terbaik untuk kalian, Leeteuk maaf kan aku chagi aku belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik unukmu, belum memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk kalian, maaf... maaf... aku mencintai kalian..."_

Ucap kangin dalam hati dan setelah itu yang terakhir didengarnya adalah sirine polisi, makin lama-dunianya menggelap dan rasa sakitnya menhilang bersama kegelapan itu. Matanya yang makin lama makin menutup dibarengi air mata yang menetes di kedua matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Kangin meninggal di tempat.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain orang yang menabrak Kangin langsung melarikan diri, tapi sempat berhenti untuk menukar mobil untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak, karna mobil yang di pakai untuk menabrak Kangin tadi ada noda darah dan kap mobil yang rusak. Dan supaya polisi juga tidak bisa melacak mereka.

"Nyonya besar, satu misi telah selesai, target langsung meninggal di tempat sesuai dengan permintaan nyonya besar"

" _bagus, tapi misi mu masih banyak. Dan soal uang akan kukirimkan kerekening kalian tapi hanya setengah karna misi selanjtutnya belum kalian jalankan, mengerti?"_ jawab sang nyonya besar atau Heechul yang menyuruh anak buah nya menabrak kangin hingga tewas.

"baik nyonya besar saya mengerti" jawab orang itu. Sementara diseberang sana Heechul tersenyum puas dengan rencana nya yang akan menghancurkan Sungmin.

"rasakanlah, itu akibatnya bila mendekati anak kesayangan ku perempuan miskin" ucap Heechul sambil tertawa jahat.

.

.

.

.

 **=KYUMIN=**

Bunyi ponsel Sungmin bersuara dengan nyaring, hey... siapa yang tidak terganggu jika kita sedang tertidur lelap tiba-tiba ponselmu berbunyi panjang menandakan ada seseorang yang menelepon mu kan? Kyuhyun? Kalau memang namja itu yang menelpon Sungmin bersumpah akan mendiamkan Kyuhyun karna menggangu nya tidur. Sebelah tangan Sungmi masih meraba-raba dibawah tanganya untuk menemukan ponsel nya, setelah dapatsungmin langsung menggeser ikon hijau tanpa meliahat siapa penelfonnya.

" _ **yeoboseyo"**_

Suara laki-laki? Tapi bukan suara Kyuhyun, appa nya? Suara appa nya juga tidak seperti ini.

"ye, nuguseyo?" jawab Sungmin ragu

" _ **benar ini Sungmin, anak dari Lee Kangin"**_ tanya laki-laki itu

"iya benar, itu nama appa ku, ada apa ya?" tanya Sungmin mulai khawatir, perasaanya mulai tak enak setelah laki-laki yang menelponnya menyebut nama sang ayah.

" _ **ohh... begini Sungmin-ssi kami dari kepolisian mendapat kabar kalau ada kecelakaan di daerah Myeongdong yang menewaskan ayah anda. Sekarang jenazah ada di rumah sakit menunggu salah satu keluarganya datang untuk menjemput"**_

Hancur sudah, sang ayah yang selama ini menjadi inspirasi dalam menjalani hidup sudah berpulang. Sosok yang menjadi panutan keluarga, seorang kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab, sosok kepala kelaurga yang tegas sudah meninggalkan nya.

"baiklah aku akan kesana segera" tepat sambungan telepon terputus, air mata Sungmin jatuh, taka ada jeritan pilu, tak ada isakan, yang ada hanya air mata yang terus mengalir, Sungmin shok, Sungmin terpukul, sangat terpukul. Tidak kah Tuhan memberi kesempatan untuk Sungmin merasakan pelukan hangat sang ayah, usapan lembut yang diterimanya di kepala jika Sungmin sedang bermanja dengan ayah nya, Sungmin tidak kuat pertahanan nya runtuh, yang bisa ia lakuakan sekarang adalah memanggil eomma nya.

"EOMMA!" Leeteuk yang sedang tertidur lelap kaget mendengar teriakan anak perempuannya, Leeteuk langsung berlari menuju kamar sungmin takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak perempuannya atau mungkin sungmin sedang mimpi buruk dan membutuhkanya. Katakanlah Sungmin tidak sopan karna bertriak memanggil eommanya, karna sungmin sungguh tidak kuat menerima kenyataan.

"ada apa nak? Apa kau mimpi buruk Min? Apa terjadi sesuatu katakan pada eomma,eum?" Leeteuk sungguh kaget melihat keadaan anaknya yang menagis tanpa suara dengan muka pucat.

"e-e-eomma, ap-appa _hiks_ appa _hiks-"_ Sungmin berusaha menjawab pertanyaan eomma nya dengan terisak.

"ada apa dengan appa mu, heum?" ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap kepalanya berusaha menenang kan sang anak.

"appa _hiks_ appa kecelakaan eomma _hiks... hiks..._ dan-dan langsung tewas di tempat _huaaaa..."_

 _ **DEG...**_

"jangan bercanda Minnie-ah appa mu lagi di jalan, tidak mungkin Minnie... _hiks..._ tidak mungkin _hiks..._ Kangin-ah kau bercanda kan? KANGIN!"

Jerit pilu Leeteuk keluar, orang yang berjanji denganya dihadapan Tuhan menemukan ajal nya, maut sudah memisahkan mereka dengan mengorbankan Kangin. Sungjin yang tadi mendengar teriakan eommanya yang memanggil nama appanya langsung keluar dari kamar, teriakan eommanya berasal dari kamar noona nya, yang terlihat pertama kali oleh Sungjin adalah pemandangan Eomma nya dan sang noona sedang berpelukan sambil menangis. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang ia lewatkan disini?

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa eomma dan noona menangis? Ada apa dengan appa? Eomma? Noona? Ada apa sebenarnya" Sungjin menuntut jawaban.

" _hiks... hiks..._ appa mu sudah tenang di surga Sungjin-ah" jawab Leeteuk yang sudah melepaskan pelukan nya dengan Sungmin dan menangkup wajah Sungjin.

"hahaha... eomma jangan bercanda, omongan adalah doa" tawa Sungjin hambar tapi dibarengi air matanya yang mengalir.

"eomma tidak bohong Sungjin! Eomma tidak bercada! Ini bukan suatu candaan Sungjin-ah!" bentak Leeteuk, ini pertama kalinya Leeteuk membentak anaknya. Dengan keadaan seperti ini siapa juga yang membuat lelucon seperti ini.

Mereka bertiga menangis, menengisi orang yang mereka sayangi dan orang yang mereka cintai.

.

.

.

.

 **=KYUMIN=**

Hari ini adalah hari paling kelam untuk Sungmin, Leeteuk, dan Sungjin. Hari yang paling dihindari bagi setiap orang, hari dimana Kangin dimakamkan, tapi sebelumnya disemayamkan di rumah dulu untuk memberi doa supaya Kangin ditempatkan di tempat yang indah di sisi Tuhan dan memberi kekuatan pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

Seorang namja tampan berdiri tak jauh dari seorang yeoja yang dicintainya, Kyuhyun datang untuk menguatkan Sungmin, seseorang yang harus ia lindungi dan ia jaga karna sosok pelindung Sungmin sudah meninggalkannya. Sakit? Ya Kyuhyun sakit melihat air mata itu jatuh dari mata indahnya, mata yang kemarin bersinar hari ini redup, redup sama seperti suasana hatinya. Sedang enak-enak nya memandangi Sungmin tiba-tiba ada yang memukul pundaknya.

 _ **PUKK...**_

Itu adalah Lee Donghae dan dibelakangnya ada Eunhyuk mereka datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa dan menguatkan hati Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat terpukul atas kepergian kangin.

"kau sudah bertemu dengan nya?" tanya Donghae, pasalnya Donghae melihat sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disitu sangat lama dan hanya memandangi Sungmin.

"belum hyung, aku mau memberikan privasi dulu, aku lihat dia sangat terpukul mendengar appa nya meninggal. Apalagi pelaku nya langsung melarikan diri, aku yakin Sungmin pasti sangat dendam dengan pelakunya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menarik nafas perlahan dan membuangnya lewat mulut juga dengan perlahan, entah kenapa Kyuhyun juga merasakan kehilangan. Kenapa? Semenjak dekat dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga dekat dengan keluarganya, dekat dengan eomma nya, dekat dengan Sungjin, dan dekat juga oleh mendiang appa nya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat, masalah nya Sungmin duduk di pojok ruangan dengan air mata yang terus turun dari kedua matanya, tanpa isakan, tanpa jeritan pilu, dengan pandangan mata kosong yang melihat kearah foto sang ayah. Mungkin orang disini yang melihat Sungmin seperti patung yang mengeluarkan air mata, karna tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kyuhyun sudah dekat, dan mengambil tempat disamping Sungmin, Sungmin tau ada orang yang duduk disamping nya dan itu bukan eommanya atau adiknya Sungjin, orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Orang yang sudah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"Ming ?" panggil Kyuhyun dan tidak ada jawaban atau suara berdengung dari Sungmin, Sungmin masih memandang foto ayah nya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Ming kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis lah jangan kau tahan" ujar Kyuhyun yang makin tidak tahan dengan keadaan Sungmin sekarang, Kyuhyun mengarahkan sebelah tanganya untuk menggapai pipi Sungmin menuntunya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Setelah wajah Sungmin sudah berhadapan dengan nya Kyuhyun menangkup wajah sungmin dan menghapus airmata Sungmin dengan ibu jari nya.

"tidak salah untuk berbagi kesedihan Ming, jujur aku sakit melihat kau menangis seperti ini, lebih baik aku melihat mu menangis sambil menjerit dari pada seperti ini" bisik Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dengan perhatian sambil terus melihat kearah mata Sungmin. Entah atas dorongan dari mana lama kelamaan tagis Sungmin pecah, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Sungmin sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin.

Tangis Sungmin pecah, seakan memberitau para pelayat dirinya sangat sakit ditinggal pergi orang yang dicintainya, tangis yang sedari tadi Sungmin sembunyikan karna tidak ingin terlihat sedih didepan banyak orang cukup eomma dan Sungjin saja yang menangis dengan pilu. Sungmin berusaha tegar tapi air matanya terus mengalir dan itu yang membuat orang yang melihatnya menilai Sungmin dalam keadaan yang meyedihkan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut sambil membisikan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan yang ampuh untuk Sungmin, mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan

"sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin sudah mulai tenang, Kyuhyun merasakan anggukan di pundaknya yang arti nya Sungmin memang merasa lebih baik.

"terima kasih _hiks_ kyu, terima kasih..."

"iya sama-sama"

.

.

.

.

"Segera kerjakan misi yang kedua, aku belum puas melihat wanita miskin itu hancur. Cepat!" perintah Heechul

"baik nyonya besar" Heechul geram masalah nya anaknya bukannya makin menjauh dari Sungmin malah makin lengket, karna Heechul mendapat foto Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk Sungmin begitu posesif seakan kalau Kyuhyun melepaskannya wanita itu akan hancur seperti wafer yang dihancurkan. Foto itu berlatar belakang rumah duka dan pemakaman, didalam foto itu terlihat tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan Sungmin yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"yeoboseyo, ahh... Victoria ini ahjuma, begini mau ikut ahjuma membeli cincin pertunanganmu?"

"..."

"iya sekarang saja bagaimana?"

"..."

"ah.. baiklah ahjuma tunggu ne, bye sampai bertemu nanti" rencana Heechul untuk mempercepat pertunangan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria di setujui oleh keluarga Victoria tinggal minta persetujuan suaminya dan Kyuhyun.

"lihat saja nanti wanita murahan, akan aku basmi kau, dan jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari anak ku" desis Heechul kejam.

.

.

.

.

 **=KYUMIN=**

Setelah dari pemakaman, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah dan mandi. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun selesai mandi Kyuhyun mendengar keributan dibawah, kalau Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar itu suara appa dan eommanya? Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar sampai terdengar kekamarnya, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan eomma dan appanya, Kyuhyun turun kebawah untuk memastikan.

"pokok nya aku tidak mau tau, Kyuhyun harus bertunangan dengan Victoria sabtu ini" itu suara eommanya

"tapi Kyuhyun berhak memilih pendamping hidup nya Chullie, tidak bisa dipaksakan seperti ini" jawab Hangeng tenang

"tidak bisa, ohh... kau membela si Sungmin wanita miskin yang hanya memanfat kan uangnya Kyuhyun, semua perempuan miskin pasti akan mengincar uang dari pria kaya!"

"EOMMA! Jaga omongan eomma!" tak pedulii yang dibentak barusan adalah eomma nya sendiri, seseorang yang melahir kan nya, ini karna eommanya sudah keterlaluan, Sungmin tidak begitu, Sungmin tidak seperti yang eommanya nilai.

"lihat! Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun berani membentak eomma?! Apa yang wanita itu racuni dalam otak mu Kyuhyun? Sampai kau membelanya?" balas Heechul tak kalah sengit

"keputusan eomma sudah bulat pertunangan kalian dipercepat menjadi besok, terima tidak terima besok tetap hari pertunangan mu" Kyuhyun dan Hangeng tidak menyadari bahwa saat Heechul membalikan badanya tercetak seringai jahat di wajahnya.

"AARRGGGGGHHTTT!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa eomma nya sudah tau perihal hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"appa sudah berusaha menjelaskan nya pada eomma Kyu tapi eomma mu tetap keras kepala" jelas Hangeng, memang sebelum keributan tadi memang mereka berbicara secara baik-baik tapi entah kenapa Heechul kekeuh dengan pendirian nya.

"tidak apa-apa appa aku mengerti" jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa meredam emosinya.

"satu pesan appa, jaga Sungmin baik-baik appa takut eomma mu berbuat sesuatu terhadap Sungmin" ya Hangeng sangat tau sifat istrinya, jika ada yang menghalangi jalannya akan Heechul singkirkan bagaimana pun caranya. Seperti yang satu ini, Heechul akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin.

"appa aku ingin memakai orang-orang appa boleh? Untuk mengawasi Sungmin setiap hari" ijin Kyuhyun.

"baiklah pakai sesukamu"

"terima kasih appa, appa sangat membantu"

"sama-sama nak, appa salut dengan perjuangan mu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Culik Sungmin sekarang, buang dia ketempat yang jauh, jauh dari Korea sampai anak buah suamiku tidak melacak nya. Sekarang ! Cepat! Aku tidak mau ada yang mengetahui aksi kalian"

" _ye nyonya besar, kami mengerti"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **=KYUMIN=**

Dalam tidurnya Kyuhyun merasa tidak tenang, seperti ingin kehilangan sesuatu, dan dia tidak berharap akan kehilangan Sungmin. Ingin menelpon Sungmin ia takut Sungmin sedang tidur atau sedang berdoa, mendoakan appa nya. Akhir nya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bermain game saja.

.

.

Tapi percuma ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun mencoba bermain game tapi pikirannya entah kemana dan membuatnya makin tidak bisa tidur **'ya Tuhan tolong jaga Sungmin-ku jaga dia dari segala marabahaya atau ancaman apapun yang menyangkut Sungmin, jaga dia ya Tuhan karna aku sangat mencintainya'** Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati supaya persaanya menenang dan akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sungmin sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tidur, bahkan dirinya berfikir dua kali untuk tidur **'apakah aku bisa tidur dengan perasaan yang kacau?'** , baru saja Sungmin berbaring di atas tempat tidur bunyi jendela kamar yang terbuka menggetkannya **'persaan jendela tadi sudah aku tutup dan terkunci kenapa bisa terbuka lagi? Haah... entahlah paling aku yang lupa mengunci'** Sungmin langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk menutup kembali jendelanya dantanpa rasa curiga Sungmin langsung mambalikan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang membekapnya dengan sarung tangan yang sudah di bubuhi cairan pembius, Sungmin memberontak tapi orang itu mengencam.

"kalau kau bergerak atau berteriak aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga" ancam orang itu, tapi bagaimana ia bisa memberontak lama-kelamaan saja obat bius itu membuatnya pingsan dan yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah kamar tidurnya yang gelap dengan satu nama yang terlintas dipikiranya **'Kyuhyun tolong aku'**.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah ada di peraduannya, bersiap untuk bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, bekerja untuk menerangi bumi. Jam sudah menunjukan 08.30 KST tapi pemuda tampan itu masih nyaman di bawah selimut, wajar kalau ia masih belum bisa bangun tidur semalam ia memikirkan gadisnya malah sampai bermimpi buruk, dimimpinya Sungmin di culik dan dibawa keluar negri dan ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Sampai pada akhirnya bunyi poselnya membangunkannya, itu bunyi panggilan, dengan mata yang setengah terbuka Kyuhyun langsung menggeser ikon hijau.

"yeoboseyo"

" _ **yeoboseyo hyung... ini gawat...hiks..hiks... Sungmin... Sungmin noona tidak ada dikamarnya"**_

APA?!

"MWO?! KAU SERIUS SUNGJIN-AH, APA KAU SUDAH MENCARINYA" Kyuhyun hapal itu adalah suara adiknya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau dirinya berteriak

" _ **aku se-serius hyung hiks... mana mungkin aku bercanda... bagaimana ini hyung hiks... eomma sangat terpukul bahkan sekarang eomma sedang pingsan mengetahui Sungmin noona tidak ada di kamarnya, kami baru saja kehilangan appa kenapa sekarang malah makin rumit permasalahan ini hiks...hiks..."**_

"baiklah hyung akan kesana sekarang, tunggu ne?" tanpa mendengar persetujuan Sungjin, Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan panggilanya. Sebelum mandi Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk bertemu Hangeng siapa tau Hangeng belum berangkat dan BINGGO! Hangeng belum berangkat kekantornya.

"appa! Appa ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan appa" sebelum Kyuhyun berbicara _'sesuatu'_ itu Kyuhyun melirik Heechul yang sarapan dengan tenang.

"appa aku ingin anak buah appa bergerak sekarang untuk mencari Sungmin, tadi Sungjin adik Sungmin menelepon ku dan bilang bahwa Sungmin tidak ada dikamarnya, dan mereka sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi hasil nya nihil" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Hangeng dengan berbisik di telingan Hangeng takut didengar oleh Heechul, Hangeng yang mengetahui itu jelas saja kaget ternyata istrinya sudah mencuri start.

"aku selesai" itu suara Heechul , mungkin kalau diteliti ada nada senang dikalimat itu, Heechul tau anak buahnya sudah bekerja, tinggal menunggu kehancuran demi kehancuran keluarga itu. Sampai Heechul mengingat sesuatu.

"ah... Kyuhyun eomma baru ingat kau hari ini tidak usah kuliah kau hanya cukup mempersiapkan dirimu untuk malam pertunangan mu hari ini, eomma harap kau menuruti perkataaan eomma dan menjadi anak baik hari ini" sebelum mendengar kan jawaban Kyuhyun, Heechul langsung pergi dengan senyum puasnya.

"aku tidak peduli yang ingin bertunangan bukan aku tapi eomma" desis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan langsung naik ke kamar untuk bersiap kerumah Sungmin dan melihat langsung keadaan eomma Sungmin dan Hangeng yang langsung menelpon anak buah nya untuk langsung bergerak mencari Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di kediaman Sungmin, Kyuhyun lansung mengetuk pintu rumah Sungmin dan yang membukanya adalah Sungjin.

"bagaimana keadaan ahjuma?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi tapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun dipersilahkan masuk oleh Sungjin.

"eomma masih menangis dikamar Sungmin noona sambil memeluk boneka kesayangan noona, hyung" jawab Sungjin lirih.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan ahjuma, boleh?" ijin Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Sungjin, jujur Sungjin sedih melihat keadaan eommanya ini bahkan lebih parah dari meninggal nya sang ayah, Sungjin takut kesehatan ibunya menurun karna sedari tadi Sungjin membujuk nya untuk makan tapi Leeteuk tetap tidak mau makan dan malah menangis lebih keras.

"langsung masuk saja hyung tidak apa" kata Sungjin yang melihat Kyuhyun ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dulu atau langsung masuk. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja sesuai yang Sungjin bilang, dan mata nya langsung disuguhi dengan dinding berwarna pink dengan stiker kelinci yang pasti di pasang sendiri oleh Sungmin dan juga ada beberap figura foto yang tertempel di dinding.

Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Leeteuk, Leeteuk sedang berbaring miring jadi membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tau Leeteuk masih menangis terlihat dari punggungnya yang bergetar, perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mendekati Leeteuk dan duduk dipinggir kasur tidak jauh dari Leeteuk berbaring.

"ahjuma aku janji akan mencari Sungmin dimana pun, aku janji ahjuma aku sendiri yang akan menemukannya" Kyuhyun berjanji di depan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Leeteuk tapi Kyuhyun tau Leeteuk mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

.

Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa puas disekelilingnya, terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ingin menutup jendela kamarnya **'ini dimana? Ugh... kepala ku pusing sekali...'** lama kelamaan kesadaran Sungmin pulih, tapi satu yang mengganjalnya ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan pergerakan itu yang menyadarkan para penjahat itu bahwa Sungmin sudah sadar.

"hei anak manis berhenti bergerak kalau tidak kau bisa melukai tubuhmu" tegur dang penjahat, tiba-tiba emosi sungmin naik.

"dimana aku! Brengsek ! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin marah.

"kalau kau saja tidak tau apa lagi kami, sudah diam lah anak manis" perlahan-lahan air mata Sungmin jatuh ia memikirkan eommanya yang pasti sekarang sedang menagis melihat kamarnya kosong.

" **appa maafkan Minnie, Minnie tidak bisa menjaga eomma dengan baik appa. Kyuhyun tolong aku... aku mohon tolong aku Kyu"** ucap Sungmin dalam hati sambil sesegukan menahan tangis, Sungmin takut, Sungmin sangat takut.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUAAA YANG KEMAREN BANYAK TYPO MAAF YA ADUHHHHHH... TAPI SENENG DEH KALO PADA SUKA. Chap selanjutnya mungkin besok atau engga senin barengan dengan POOL PARTY SEQUEL. Balesan review yang engga bisa dibales:**

 **orange girls:** ini udah di lanjut ya hehheheh maaf kalo jelek, ya kalau emaknya bisa dilihat sendiri lah ya betapa kejamnya Heechul

 **Dhea:** ahhh masa sih bahasanya abege banget, kan ceritanya emang genre abege. iya **stoberi** nya salah maaf ya, Kalo masalah yang Sungmin kuliah itu authoer sudah minta maaf diatas. maaf atas ketidaknyamanan kamu untuk membaca ff ini karna authornya anak alay *ngaku -_-*. maaf sekali lagi ya karna aku masih baru, baru banget malah harap maklum ya kalau ada kata-kata, kalimat yang engga jelas dan yang engga penting aku masukin aku minta maaf lagi deh sama kamu, aku harap kamu suka sam chap ini juga. Gpp kok aku terima kritik dan sarannya sebagai author yang PROFESIONAL.

.

.

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **orange girls, Dhea, dewi.**

 **chokyuri, OvaLLea, PaboGirl, Cha Eun Sun,**

 **PumpkinEvil13, TiffyTiffanyLee, ratu kyuhae, hanna, Misslah, dan minkyu**

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan nama, Oiya mumpung inget FIFTY SHADES OF GREY engga jadi aku bikin ya kalau ada yang kecewa aku minta maaf, MAKASIH, GOMAWO, AKU CINTA READEADERS, SARANGHAE READERS.

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS CRAZY !

 **CAST:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (NAMJA)**

 **Lee Sungmin (YEOJA)**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae (YEOJA)**

 **Le Donghae (NAMJA)**

 **Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun Mom's)**

 **Tan Hangeng (Kyuhyun Dad's)**

 **Leeteuk (Sungmin Mom's)**

 **Kang In (Sungmin Dad's)**

 **Lee Sungjin (Sungmin Brother's).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat dua bulan sudah Sungmin menghilang, dua bulan juga Kyuhyun _uring-uringan_ mencari Sungmin. Kuliah terbengkalai dan Kyuhyun pun sudah tidak pernah kekantor sang ayah lagi, Kyuhyun fokus untuk mencari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun juga mengutus salah satu maid dirumahnya untuk mengurusi rumah Sungmin dan menemani Leeteuk yang setiap hari masih menangis dan memanggil nama Sungmin. Nafsu makan Leeteuk pun juga kadang naik turun, terkadang ia mau makan kadang juga tidak.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana pertunangan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria? Pertunangan itu tetap dilaksanakan dengan ancaman Heechul yang membuatnya _skakmat._

" _Kalau kau memang mencintai gadis miskin itu turutilah kemauan eomma dengan menerima pertunangan ini dengan Victoria, kalau tidak gadis itu akan habis ditangan eomma"_

Kurang lebih begitulah ancaman Heechul, Kyuhyun juga sudah mencoba membujuk Heechul untuk memberi tau keberadaan Sungmin, tapi ya dasarnya memang hati iblis Heechul tidak memberitaukan dimana keberadaan Sungmin dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menjadi _uring-uringan._ Bahkan seluruh anak buah Hangeng dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Menurut Hangeng anak buah Heechul bekerja dengan sangat rapi dan bersih sampai tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Bahkan Hangeng juga harus repot-repot ke bandara menanyakan satu persatu maskapai penerbangan untuk bertanya adakah penumpang berjenis kelamin perempuan bernama Lee Sungmin, tapi hasil yang didapat nihil tidak ada perempuan bernama Lee sungmin pada hari dan tanggal Sungmin hilang. Hangeng pun sempat frustasi sama seperti Kyuhyun, memang kenyataan nya ia baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan sungmin tapi pada saat ia tau Kyuhyun mencintai karyawanya Hangeng mencoba mencari tau asal-usul Sungmin, bagaimana sifanya, pendidikannya, dll.

Kyuhyun pun masih memikirkan dimana Heechul menculik Sungmin hingga sekarang pun tidak kelihatan jejaknya, Kyuhyun ragu Sungmin masih berada di Korea atau di luar Korea tapi kata hatinya bilang tidak mungkin Sungmin masih ada di Korea melihat tabiat Heechul yang seperti itu.

Sekarang Kyuhyun ada di taman belakang rumahnya memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk menemukan Sungmin, sampai satu suara cempreng yang namanya sekarang masuk daftar orang yang dibenci Kyuhyun datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Victoria, wanita ini juga sama iblisnya dengan eomma nya. Dengan cara selalu mengajak Kyuhyun keluar untuk melupakan Sungmin, tapi cara mereka salah justru Kyuhyun makin memperketat pencarian terhadap Sungmin.

"chagi, sedang apa?" itu nada yang paling menjijik kan buat Kyuhyun, lebih baik nada itu Sungmin yang membuatnya bukan si nenek lampir ini

"aku sedang makan kau tidak lihat?" jawab Kyuhyun asal, jelas-jelas ia sedang duduk sambil minum kopi apa mata Victoria ini buta? Itu pertanyaan tidak penting yang juga tidak harus Kyuhyun jawab.

"ish... kau tidak asik, Kyu kau masih mencari Sungmin?" hey... ada angin apa Victoria menanyakan Sungmin, apa dia salah makan atau sedang kesurupan?

"masih, kenapa? Kau merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Sungmin-ku?" Victoria bingung harus berbicara jujur atau tidak masih terngiang ancaman Heechul terhadap Nickhun pacarnya dan keluarganya, ya kalian tidak salah baca atau salah lihat Victoria memang sudah berpacaran dengan Nickhun 4 tahun lalu, bertanya apakah Nickhun tau perihal pertunanganya dengan Kyuhyun? Jelas saja Nickhun tau, sakit hati? Sangat, sakit malah, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Victoria, Nickhun memaklumi apa keputusan yang diambil Victoria.

Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan wajah Victoria, seperti wanita itu memikirkan sesuatu.

"Vic? Gwenchanayo?" tegur Kyuhyun, mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Victoria terkejut dan memutuskan untuk berkata jujur saja pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" jawab Victoria

"ya... katakanlah" tapi sebelum Victoria berbicara tiba-tiba Heechul muncul dari belakang dan membuat Victoria urung menceritakannya.

"wah... lihat kalian benar-benar cocok jika duduk berdampingan seperti itu, eomma jadi tidak sabar menikahkan kalian" tutur Heechul melihat kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan Victoria, Victoria yang kaget melihat kedatangan Heechul pun berpura-pura manja dengan bergelayut di lengan Kyuhyun.

"ahh... benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat nikahkan kami, memangnya eomma tidak ingin cucu dari kami?" jujur Kyuhyun bingung dengan perubahan sikap Victoria.

"kau hutang cerita padaku" bisik Kyuhyun yang tentu saja yang hanya mendengarnya Victoria, Kyuhyun merasakan anggukan samar di lengannya.

"aigoo... ternyata Vic sudah tidak sabar, eoh? Sabar ya Vic Kyuhyun kuliahnya masih lama, yang jurusan bisnis masih 3 tahun lagi yang jurusan hukum masih 4 tahun, tapi tenang Kyuhyun kan jenius jadi mungkin bisa lulus lebih cepat" jawab Heechul yang dijawab dengusan oleh kyuhyun dan senyuman oleh Victoria.

 **=KYUMIN=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya yeoja ini bisa disebut hidup dengan tidak layak, seperti tinggal di penjara, terkurung dikamar yang sempit dengan fentilasi yang kecil, tempat tidur dengan satu ranjang saja dan makanan yang diantar 3 kali sehari dengan pengawalan yang ketat. Sungmin, gadis itu selau menangis setiap malam nya meratapi nasib nya yang diculik dan dikurung entah dimana, Sungmin setiap hari hanya memikirkan bagaimana kabar eommanya dan Sungjin? Bagaimana Kyuhyun? Apa eomma dan Sungjin mencarinya? Apa Kyuhyun juga mencarinnya? Pikiran itu selalu berputar tiap harinya dan membuatnya kembali menangis. Sebenarnya Sungmin kenal dengan salah satu orang yang selalu mengantarnya makanan.

Ia seorang yeoja, beberapa kali Sungmin melihat tatapan iba dari orang itu, beberapa kali juga Sungmin melihat yeoja itu menggumamkan kata maaf kepada Sungmin entah perbuatan apa yang yeoja itu lakukan kadang yang membuat yeoja itu menggumamkan kata maaf. Kalau tidak salah dengar nama yeoja itu adalah Kim Saeun, tidak lama kemudian orang yang sedari tadi ada dipikiran Sungmin muncul dengan sepiring makanan, ini jadwal makan siang Sungmin, tatapan iba itu kembali Sungmin lihat dari mata Saeun.

"hmm... Youngguk-ssi bisakah kau menunggu diluar, aku ingin menyuapi Sungmin-ssi kerena belakangan ini Sungmin-ssi tidak mau makan, aku janji tidak akan macam-macam" suara Saeun terdengar meminta ijin kepada sang pengawal, hey... Sungmin tidak meminta disuapi. Tidak mau makan? Yah yang ini memang dari ia memberontak ingin dilepaskan juga hanya memakan beberapa suap saja.

"ingat jangan buang-buang waktu bisa habis aku oleh nyonya besar" ijin Youngguk, setelah itu Saeun masuk dan menutup pintu itu.

"Sungmin-ssi bukan aku bermaksud lancang tapi aku tau kau sangat tersiksa disini, aku berniat untuk membebaskan mu dari sini masalah hukuman nya biar aku yang tanggung disini semua orang Korea tapi sebenarnya kau berada di China" **'apa? China? Aku? Aku ada di China? Astaga itu sangat jauh dari Korea'** tiba-tiba mata Sungmin memanas, ya selama 2 bulan memang Heechul menculiknya dan dibuang ke tempat terpencil di China. Tangis Sungmin pecah sudah pasti eomma dan Sungjin sangat khawatir mencarinya, apalagi Kyuhyun.

" _hiks...hiks..._ jadi selama ini aku ada di China _hiks..._ " sungguh ia baru tau, karna memang Heechul memiliki tempat yang strategis untuk menyembunyikan Sungmin, supaya Sungmin terisolasi dan tidak mudah untuk ditemui atau dilacak.

"iya Sungmin-ssi kau ada di China, begini selama 2 bulan ini aku tidak tahan melihatmu kau sungguh menyedihkan pasti kau juga merindukan keluargamu bukan? Aku akan membantumu melarikan diri malam ini jadi persiapkan dirimu Sungmin-ssi aku akan keluar untuk memesan tiket ke Korea, kau maukan Sungmin-ssi?" tawar Saeun, mungkin karna memang sama-sama seorang perempuan Saeun sungguh kasihan melihat Sungmin setiap hari mata yang bengkak dan mulai menghitam, tubuh yang makin kurus, ditambah wajah yang pucat.

"tapi bagaimana jika ketauan Saeun-ssi? Aku tidak mau disiksa lebih dari ini" jawab Sungmin memelas.

"tenang saja Sungmin-ssi aku tidak seorang diri ada beberapa yang akan membantu mu, aku jamin kita tidak akan ketahuan karna beberapa orang yang akan membantuku adalah salah satu dari pengawal itu" jawab Saeun meyakinkan.

"tapi bagaimana kalau kau dihukum setelah ketahuan membebaskan ku?" Sungmin khawatir jelas saja, Saeun melakukan tindakan berbahaya mengingat pengawalan yang dijaga ketat tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan ketahuan.

"aku akan terima konsekuensinya Sungmin-ssi karna aku tulus ingin membebaskanmu" jawab Saeun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk meyakinkan Sungmin.

"gamsahamnida Saeun-ssi, jeongmal gamsahamnida" jawab Sungmiin yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi bersiap untuk menangis.

"sama-sama Sungmin-ssi tidak perlu sungkan karna kita sesama perempuan jadi harus saling membantu, cha... sekarang makanlah untuk mengisi energimu" ujar Saeun sambil menyendokan sesuap nasi didepan mulut Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Sungmin menunggu dengan cemas, berjalan _mondar-mandir_ didalam kamar sempit itu sempat cemas dan berfikiran bahwa Saeun hanya membohonginya, tapi itu semua hilang pada saat Saeun masuk dengan cara mengendap-endap, kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa bisa Saeun mendapat kunci? Karena para pengawal yang berjaga-jaga sedang tertidur pulas mengingat ini sudah tengah malam. Saeun membawa serta jubah berwarna hitam untuk Sungmin, melindunginya dari hawa dingin malam.

"Sungmin-ssi apakah kau sudah siap? Pakai ini supaya tidak kedinginan" tanya Saeun yang dibalas anggukan kepala dan memakaikan jubah hitam itu pada Sungmin. Saeun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin keluar setelah mengenakan jubah hitam itu.

Sekarang mereka telah keluar dari rumah bak penjara itu, di depan sana sudah terlihat gerbang pintu keluar mereka, di sana harusnya banyak pengawal tapi yang Sungmin lihat mereka semua tumbang oleh 3 orang namja yang membantu Saeun membebaskan Sungmin.

"gamsahamnida Jungmo-ssi, Changmin-ssi, Minho-ssi, kalian sangat membantu" ujar Saeun yang melihat para pengawal itu tumbang.

"tenang saja Saeun-ssi pengawal yang didalam sudah aku beri obat tidur dosis tinggi dalam minuman mereka, dan yang ini kami hanya sedikit berolahraga saja" jawab Changmin disertai cengiran khasnya.

"ya sudah sekarang kau bawa Sungmin-ssi pergi di tikungan depan kami sudah menyiapkan taksi, ini tiket ke Korea untuk kalian berdua" kini giliran Jungmo yang bersuara.

"untuk kami berdua? Yang benar Jungmo-ssi? Gamsahamnida, akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke Korea" jawab Saeun dengan mata berbinar, Sungmin yang dari tadi bungkam akhirnya membuka suara.

"tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Sungmin khawatir, mereka ini sangat baik mau membebaskanya, membelikannya tiket untuk pulang ke Korea dengan bonus Saeun yang juga ikut pulang.

"kau tidak usah khawatirkan kami Sungmin-ssi, jika kita punya kesempatan kita bertiga akan menyusul kalian" jawab Minho dengan senyuman yang menenangkan.

"baiklah aku tunggu kalian di korea, aku dan Sungmi berangkat dulu kalian hati-hati" ujar Saeun memperingatkan.

"kalian juga, berhati-hatilah" ucap Changmin sambil membuka pintu gerbang, Saeun dan Sungmin langsung berlari ketika pintu gerbang telah terbuka lebar, disana sudah ada taksi yang menunggu mereka dan dengan segera membawa mereka ke bandara.

 **=KYUMIN=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang indah bagi seorang Kim Heechul atau kalau sekarang Cho Heechul, sarapan dimeja yang besar ditemani oleh suami dan anaknya, mereka seperti keluarga harmonis yang nyaris tidak ada perselisihan diantara mereka, tapi siapa yang tau jika sebenarnya sang anak mulai membenci Heechul semenjak pertunangan nya dengan wanita pilihan Heechul. Sampai sarapan tenang mereka sedikit terganggu dengan bunyi ponsel nya Heechul.

"Yeoboseyo" jawab Heechul dengan tenang, tapi lama-kelamaan mukanya memerah menahan marah, rahangnya mengeras pertanda Heechul benar-benar sedang emosi.

"DASAR BODOH! KALIAN TIDAK BECUS! CARI MEREKA SAMPAI DAPAT! KALAU TIDAK KALIAN YANG AKAN AKU BUNUH, MENGERTI !?" teriak Heechul penuh dengan amarah yang memuncak, difikirannya bagaimana bisa Sungmin kabur dengan pengawalan yang begitu ketat, dengan Heechul berteriak itu membuat asumsi tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun apalagi dengan kata **'cari mereka sampai dapat'** tunggu, mereka? Ada yang menolong Sungmin kabur? Tapi siapa dia yang berbaik hati menolong Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan berterimakasih pada orang itu nanti.

"aku selesai" Kyuhyun membuka suara yang pertama setelah Heechul berteriak marah, dan Heechul pun tidak menyadari kode dari Kyuhyun ke Hangeng, entah kode apa tapi yang jelas Hangeng langsung menganggukan kepalanya, mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik teks pesan untuk anak buahnya.

 **=KYUMIN=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini dia negara yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sebelum dia diculik, negara yang paling dirindukannya selama ia disekap, pada saat menginjakan kakinya disini serasa ia hidup kembali, seperti terlahir kembali.

"Sungmin-ssi senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu, apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan?" tanya Saeun pada saat mereka telah sampai diluar bandara.

"mungkin aku akan kembali kerumah, kasihan eomma dan adik ku pasti mereka khawatir. Bagaimana dengan mu Saeun-ssi? Ahh... bisakah kita berteman? Kupikir kita seumuran?"

"aku akan kembali kedesa menemui keluarga ku yang ada di desa, baiklah kita berteman tapi sepertinya aku lebih tua dari mu satu tahun, tidak usah memanggilku eonni cukup nama ku saja"

"benarkah, wahh... ternyata kau mempunyai wajah yang awet muda sama seperti ku hahahahah"

"yasudah kita berpisah disini ne Sungmin-ah sampai bertemu lain waktu, aku akan merindukan mu Sungmin-ah"

"ne, sampai bertemu dilain waktu aku senang berkenalan dengan mu, aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu" setelah itu mereka berpisah Saeun menaiki bis antar daerah dan Sungmin menaiki taksi yang akan membawanya kerumah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang ditempuh kurang lebih satu setengah jam Sungmin akhirnya sampai dirumah, rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu penculikan dirinya malam itu dua bulan yang lalu, rumah nya masih bersih sama seperti dua bulan yang lalu tapi Sungmin tidak yakin dengan para penghuni rumah ini, apakah eomma dan Sungjin baik-baik saja? Jawabannya tentu tidak, nafsu makan eomma nya pasti terganggu, tidurnya pun apalagi. Sungjin, sekolahnya pasti juga terganggu memikirkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan masuk kerumah setelah membayar taksi. Tadi sebelum mereka berpisah Saeun memberinya sedikit ongkos untuk naik taksi, begitu baiknya Saeun terhadap dirinya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja kedalam rumahnya tanpa mengetuk pitu terlebih dahulu, wah... ini diluar duagaan nya rumahnya bersih terawat, tidak ada debu sama sekali, apakah eommanya? Mungkinkah?

Tapi kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana eommanya? Sungjin? Sungjin pasti sekolah karna ini jam masuk sekolah, ah... mungkin dikamarnya tanpa pikir panjang sungmin langsung menuju kekamarnya dan benar eommanya sedang ada dikamarnya memeluk boneka bunny kesayangannya sambil tertidur pulas, Sungmin langsung menghampiri eommanya dan tidur disisi ranjang yang kosong disamping Leeteuk lalu memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat. Leeteuk yang merasa dipeluk sangat erat membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memeluk nya kelewat erat.

Mata Leeteuk langsung membuka lebar setelah melihat siapa yang memeluknya, anak yang dua bulan lalu menghilang entah kemana, menghilang dihari yang sama dengan hari pemakaman sang suami tapi hanya beda waktu, sekarang ada didepan matanya, memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengucapkan kata rindu yang amat dalam.

"eomma _hiks... hiks..._ bogoshipoyo eomma _hiks..._ jeongmal bogoshipoyo _hiks... hiks.._ " ujar Sungmin, Leeteuk yang baru sadar langsung terduduk di ikuti oleh Sungmin dan kembali memeluk Leeteuk dengan sangat erat.

"ya ampun Sungmin, ini benar dirimu nak? Kemana saja kau? Kami sibuk mencarimu _hiks...hiks..._ ya Tuhan terima kasih _hiks..._ sudah mengembalikan Minnie ku" Leeteuk mengucap syukur berkali-kali dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin juga berkali-kali. Sungguh anugerah yang tidak terbayangkan untuknya anaknya kembali dengan keadaan sehat, tanpa luka, tanpa lecet, walaupun tubuhnya yang mengurus.

 **=KYUMIN=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Sungmin sudah berada dirumah dengan selamat, Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke rumah Sungmin setelah kelasnya selesai. Memacu kendaraannya lebih cepat demi melihat sang pujaan hatinya pulang dengan selamat, kembali perasaan berdebar menyerangnya, jantungnya yang berdetak diluar batas juga kembali Kyuhyun rasakan. Inilah saat-saat yang paling mendebarkan sebentar lagi ia akan melihat Sungmin.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang singkat, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah yang seminggu sekali di kunjungi nya untuk melihat sang pemilik rumah yang setiap hari selalu menangis, setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali Kyuhyun mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat untuk membukakan pintu.

 _ **DEG!**_

Mata itu bertemu lagi untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua bulan berpisah, melepas rindu lewat tatapan mata masing-masing, entah apa yang mendorong tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin yang dulu berisi kini terlihat tirus, Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut dan Sungmin pun juga menikmati sapuan tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya _nyaman dan hangat_ itulah yang Sungmin rasakan di pipinya. Dan mungkin memang Kyuhyun sudah sangat mencintai gadis yang didepan nya ini Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin agak lama untuk meyalurkan rasa rindunya dan rasa cintanya.

"aku sangat merindukan mu Min" kata Kyuhyun sesudah melepaskan ciumannya dikening Sungmin.

"aku juga Kyu, aku juga merindukanmu" jawab Sungmin yang setelah itu mereka langsung berpelukan dengan erat kembali melepas kerinduan, Kyuhyun juga berkali-kali mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin sampai ada suara yang mengintrupsi suasana romantis mereka.

"ehhm... lebih baik peluk-pelukan nya didalam saja tidak enak dilihat orang" ternyata Leeteuk mengintrupsi mereka, Sungmin lansung salah tingkah dengan muka yang semerah tomat begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Dan Sungmin sedikit menggeser badanya untuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu, seperti teringat sesuatu Kyuhyun langsung membuka suaranya.

"ahh... Min ada yang ingin ku sampaikan, duduklah" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menepuk sofa disebelahnya memberikan kode untuk Sungmin duduk di sampingnya, Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya menurut saja dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"ehm... mmm ... sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada mu Min jangan benci aku, appa, dan eomma, maaf kan aku Min. Selama kau menghilang aku juga mencarimu lewat anak buah appa, aku tau siapa yang menculik mu Min" bingung? Sangat bingung, untuk apa Kyuhyun minta maaf padanya, Kyuhyun tidak salah apapun dan keluarga Kyuhyun juga tidak berbuat salah mengapa Sungmin harus membenci mereka?

"begini Min pertama-tama aku akan memberitahukan pelaku penabrakan appa mu, tapi janji kau tidak akan dendam, benci, memberi tau Leeteuk ahjuma dan jangan berteriak" perintah Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sungin, karna masih bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"semua dalang dibalik penabrakan dan penculikanmu adalah orang yang sama, orang itu adalah... ehmm... orang itu..." Kyuhyun bingung ia hanya tinggal mengucapkan satu kalimat saja, tapi ini sangat sulit, Sungmin sangat penasaran siapa orang itu.

"siapa dia Kyu cepat beritahu aku, siapa orang itu" ucap Sungmin tidak sabar.

"orang itu... eomma ku sendiri Min, Cho Heechul" pucat, wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi pucat pasi, setega itukah eomma Kyuhyun kepadanya tapi apa yang menyebabkan Heechul ingin menghancurkanya.

"aku akan ceritakan dari awal Min, jadi begini..."

 _ ***flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pada saaat itu Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi memutuskan untuk kerumah Leeteuk untuk menengok keadaanya, Kyuhyun baru saja masuk mobil ada sebuah panggilan,_

 _ **VICTORIA CALLING**_

 _Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Victoria,_

" _ya ada apa Vic?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan malas-malasan_

" _ **kita bertemu di cafe Mom House, sekarang? Kau ada waktu?" tanya Victoria.**_

" _ada, aku baru selesai kuliah, baiklah sepuluh menit aku akan sampai. Sampai bertemu disana"_

" _ **baiklah aku tunggu"**_ _tanpa menunggu lama lagi Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat ke cafe Mom House, entahlah mungkin Victoria ingin membicarakan yang waktu itu,pikir Kyuhyun. Dan tepat sepuluh menit Kyuhyun sampai, ia mencari keberadaan Victoria sampai matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang tengah melamun memandangi latte nya._

" _apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai dimeja Victoria, Victoria sedikit kaget mendengar suara Kyuuhyun._

" _ah... tidak aku juga baru sampai, duduklah" jawab Victoria basa-basi._

" _baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Sepertinya ini penting karna kau menyuruh ku bertemu sekarang juga" jawab Kyuhyun setelah memesan minuman kepada pelayan._

" _sebenarnya aku mau meluruskan tentang pertunangan kita" alis Kyuhyun bertaut arti bingung_ _ **'meluruskan apa maksudnya?'**_

" _maksudmu?"_

" _begini Kyu, sebenarnya aku tidak akan pernah mau di jodohkan dan ditunangkan olehmu" ada rasa lega ketika Victoria juga sama-sama menolak tentang perjodohan ini sebelumnya, tapi apa yang membuat Victoria akhirnya mau?_

" _tapi kau jangan marah dulu Kyu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi begini sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar namanya Nichkun, aku dan Nichkun sudah berpacaran kurang lebih 4 tahun dan keluarga ku tau soal itu malah kami berencana menikah tahun depan. Sampai Heechul ahjuma datang pada appa dan meminta aku agar aku mau bertunangan dengan mu, pertama aku menolak sampai Heechul ahjuma mengancam akan membangkrutkan perusahaan appa dan Nickun, dan juga akan benar-benar menghabisi orang tua ku dan Nickhun. Akhirnya dengan segala pertimbangan aku menerima pertunangan itu, soal Nickhun tau apa tidak dia jelas tau tentang ini. Nickhun juga sempat marah tapi ia bisa berbuat apa. Dan aku pun juga bingung aku ingin memberitahu mu tapi ancaman demi ancaman selalu aku terima" jelas Victoria panjang lebar, kesal, marah, dan makin membenci eomma nya._

 _Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini, persetan dengan teori bahwa Heechul adalah ibu kandungnya, ibu yang melahirkannya dengan susah payah. Ini sudah keterlaluan sangat sangat keterlaluan, ini cara yang kotor, Kyuhyun tau eommanya melakukan ini pasti karna demi menyingkirkan Sungmin. Victoria yang melihat Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya tanda marah langsung menunduk, apakah dirinya salah bicara?_

" _terima kasih atas informasinya Vic, tenang rahasia mu aman ditangan ku, aku pamit" Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara setelah berhasil meredam amarahnya dan Victoria hanya duduk terbengong melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang kalau Victoria lihat tenang tapi ada sedikit nada emosi._

 _Victoria akhirnya tenang sudah menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun dan akan memikirkan solusinya nati bersam dengan Kyuhyun karna Victoria tau Kyuhyun sangat mencintai gadis itu ealaupun Kyuhyun belum menyatakan perasaan nya._

 _ ***flashback end**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

huaaaaa akhirnya update juga yahhhh horeee *jingkrak-jingkrak. sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan updat dan saya minta maaf atas **MASUKNYA NAMA WANITA LAKNAT ITU** duhhh kalian boleh protes sama saya atau mau leave dri ff ini jga gpp saya iklas, itu juga udah di jelasin ya gimana hubungan sebenernya Victoria dan Kyuhyun.

maaaf juga ternyata KONFLIK NYA BERKEPANJANGAN. nah buat chap berikutnya aku masih bingung mau buat Kyumin nya kayak gimana, reaksinya Sungmin pas tau yang ngelakuin itu semua itu si Heechul dan reaksi pas tau ternyata Kyuhyun di jodohin. oh iya satu lagi terpaksa ALL OF ME hiatus dulu ya.

 **MAKASIH YANG KEMARIN SUDAH REVIEW AKU SENENG BANYAK YANG SUKA, MAAF AKU BALES REVIEWAN KALIAN TERLAMBAT. AKU JUGA SENENG TERNYATA POOL PARTY JUGA BANYAK YANG SUKA. MAKASIH BANYAK YA.**

 **REVIEW LAGI BOLEH DONG, MAKASIH.**


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS CRAZY !

 **CAST:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (NAMJA)**

 **Lee Sungmin (YEOJA)**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae (YEOJA)**

 **Le Donghae (NAMJA)**

 **Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun Mom's)**

 **Tan Hangeng (Kyuhyun Dad's)**

 **Leeteuk (Sungmin Mom's)**

 **Kang In (Sungmin Dad's)**

 **Lee Sungjin (Sungmin Brother's)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah Sungmin harus bagaimana, ia diambang percaya dan tidak percaya benarkah yang melakukan itu semua adalah Cho Heechul ibu dari namja yang ada didepannya ini? Namja yang mulai mengisi hati Sungmin, namja yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Sungmin harus apa sekarang? Sungmin harus bagaimana? Semua telah terjadi dan ternyata dalang semua ini adalah ibu Kyuhyun, Sungmin bingung harus membenci yang mana Kyuhyun atau Heechul? Kalau Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya? Kyuhyun tidak berbuat jahat malah ia merendahkan diri didepan Sungmin untuk minta maaf atas kesalahan ibunya, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mencegah ibunya atau paling tidak memberitau ibunya untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Apa ia harus membenci Heechul? Heechul sudah membunuh ayahnya dan menculik nya, menyekapnya selama 2 bulan di tempat terpencil di China, tapi apa yang membuat Heechul berbuat sekejam itu? Sungmin bertemu dengan Heechul saja belum pernah, tapi kenapa Heechul menghancurkan kehidupannya? Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Tapi kan mereka hanya sebatas 'sahabat' itu menurut pikiran Sungmin, tapi hati Sungmin? Tapi tunggu dulu tadi Kyuhyun bercerita kalau ia di jodohkan dengan yeoja yang bernama Victoria? Ini benar-benar mebingungkan tiba-tiba saja kepala Sungmin menjadi pening mendengar kenyataan barusan, sepertinya anemia nya kambuh, Kyuhyun yang melihat muka pucat Sungmin dengan tangan Sungmin yang memegang kepalanya mulai khawatir Kyuhyun mencoba memapah Sungmin untuk pergi kekamar tapi reaksi Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun urung melakukannya.

"jauhkan tangan kotor mu itu! Aku bisa sendri" desis Sungmin sambil menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang ada dipinggangnya, Kyuhyun pun juga kaget dengan reaksi Sungmin yang secara langsung menolaknya ia tau akan seperti ini jadinya Sungmin membencinya, ah tidak bahkan seluruh keluarganya. Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa apa? Sungmin yeoja yang dicintainya sekarang membencinya, sakit? Tentu saja, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Heechul tapi ia tidak bisa. Khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang berjalan sempoyongan Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Tapi memang pening yang melanda Sungmin sudah semakin parah Sungmin hampir terjatuh kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak tanggap menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang hampir menyentuh lantai, Sungmin pun juga sudah tidak bisa mengelak pertolongan Kyuhyun lagi karna pusing yang teramat sangat. Kyuhyun memapah tubuh Sungmin sampai kekamarnya dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur yeoja itu.

"kau istirahat dulu ya, biar aku panggilkan dokter" bisik Kyuhyun lembut sambil menyelimuti Sungmin sebatas dada dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin yang sudah menutup matanya, Leeteuk yang tadi di dapur melihat anaknya di papah oleh Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar anak perempuan satu-satunya tidak lupa juga ia matikan kompor karna ia sedang masak untuk makan malam.

"apa yang terjadi Kyu? Minnie kenapa?" ujar Leeteuk yang sudah sampai di kamar Sungmin dan melihat anaknya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan muka pucatnya.

"nanti akan ku jelaskan ahjuma, aku sudah panggil dokter jadi ahjuma tidak usah khawatir" jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Leeteuk sedikit tenang. Tidak lama kemudian dokter pribadi keluarga Cho datang dan memeriksa keadaan Sungmin, sesekali alisnya berkerut saat memeriksa keadaan Sungmin, sekarang dokter itu sedang mengemas peralatan periksanya dan bersiap untuk menjelaskan keadaan Sungmin saat ini.

"bagaimana uisia apa Sungmin baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir, Kyuhyun yang melihat raut khawatir Leeteuk merangkul bahunya dan mengelus lengan Leeteuk memberi kekuatan untuk penjelasan dokter.

"apa Sungmin-ssi punya anemia?" tanya dokter yang bername tag Kim Jungkook.

"iya Sungmin memang dari kecil mempunyai anemia, apa anemianya kambuh?"

"iya anemia Sungmin-ssi kambuh, ditambah lagi kondisi psikis Sungmin-ssi yang sepertinya sedang mengalami tekanan berat yang membuat anemia nya kambuh" tekanan berat? Tapi apa? Sepertinya sebelum Kyuhyun datang tadi Sungmin masih baik-baik saja malah bisa tertawa bersama pada saat mereka masak bersama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"mianhae ahjuma" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun minta maaf dan itu memuat Leeteuk makin tidak mengerti, dokter Kim Jungkook yang melihat situasi tidak enak ini membuka suara.

"tapi tenang saja saya sudah meletakan beberapa obat untuk Sungmin-ssi dan juga ada vitamin untuk membantu ketahanan tubuh Sungmin-ssi, kalau begitu saya pamit" dokter Kim Jungkook sedikit membungkukan badanya ke arah Leeteuk dan diantar sampai pintu oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali kekamar Sungmin dan melihat Leeteuk menggengam tangan Sungmin duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur yang membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"kau hutang penjelasan dengan ahjuma Kyu" Leeteuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu tapi wajahnya tetap menghadap kearah Sungmin.

"aku akan menjelaskan semua kalau Sungjin sudah sampai rumah ahjuma" setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan, Leeteuk yang mesih betah disamping Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang kembali keruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang ada di ruang tamu, suasana tegang mendominasi mereka, Sungjin yang tidak tau menau soal permasalahan ini hanya memandang ibunya dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung pasalnya pada saat ia pulang tadi, ia melihat ibunya dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk berhadapan tanpa ada percakapan, mereka berdua sama-sama diam sampai tadi Leeteuk menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Tapi ini sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka duduk terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sungjin mulai jengah dengan keadaan ini membuka suara.

"eomma apa yang mau dibicarakan? Kyuhyun hyung ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa eomma dan Kyuhyun hyung terus terdiam?" jujur Sungjin sangat lelah ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan tiba-tiba eommanya menyuruh Sungjin duduk malah tidak ada yang mulai bicara, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang bingung apa ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya? Kyuhyun harus jujur dan harus menerima apapun reaksi Leeteuk dan Sungjin nanti, sampai yang terburuk sekalipun Kyuhyun akan terima resikonya.

"baiklah aku akan menceritakannya dari awal, jadi begini... – "

.

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam Kyuhyun menceritakan rentetan kejadian demi kejadian yang di alami keluarga Leeteuk sampai seditail-detailnya, Leeteuk yang baru mendengar cerita Kyuhyun di pertengahan pun sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya, Sungjin pun kaget dengan semua penjelasan yang Kyuhyun ceritakan, itu sungguh fakta yang mengejutkan untuk Leeteuk dan juga Sungjin apakah Heechul tidak mempunyai perasaan sampai bisa berbuat sekeji itu? Ini fakta yang menyakitkan sungguh menyakitkan, disaat Leeteuk dan Sungjin sudah mulai menerima Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah mereka.

Kyuhyun bahkan ikut pada saat hari pemakaman Kangin sampai selesai, terus berada disamping Sungmin sambil menenangkan anak perempuan nya, sungguh Leeteuk dan Sungjin tidak menyangka sama sekali dengan rentetan kejadian yang mereka alami selama ini adalah ulah Heechul. Tapi Leeteuk tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali, ini semua adalah perbuatan Heechul, tapi Sungjin dan Leeteuk bisa apa? Itu semua telah terjadi suami dan ayah yang mereka cintai sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya, tidak mungkin kan Leeteuk marah-marah sampai mengamuk depan Heeechul dan bersumpah serapah suaminya tidak akan hidup lagi, Kangin meninggal memang kehendak Tuhan, itu memang sudah jalan takdir Kangin.

Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya dan Leeteuk masih menangis tapi tidak separah tadi dan Sungjin yang sudah mengerti keadaan juga hanya bisa diam tidak berani berkomentar, Sungjin juga sebenarnya antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan yang diceritakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun juga sangat merasa bersalah.

"mianhae ahjuma, Sungjin-ah, kalian boleh membeci ku dan keluarga ku sampai menghukum ku juga tidak apa-apa" sungguh ini menyakitkan buat Kyuhyun, itu artinya ia rela untuk menjauh dari Sungmin dan tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan nya lagi, tidak ada respon berarti yang ditujukan Leeteuk dan Sungjin itu malah membuat rasa bersalah Kyuhyun makin besar.

 _ **DUK...**_

Leeteuk dan Sungjin kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun rela bersujud depan mereka demi meminta pengampunan jujur Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dengan eomma dan appa nya juga belum tentu. Kyuhyun masih bersujud dengan kepala menunduk, ia tidak mau Leeteuk dan Sungjin yang melihatnya hampir menangis, tak kuasa melihat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar merendahkan dirinya Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, ikut bersujud didepan Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"tidak apa Kyu, tidak apa-apa ahjuma dan Sungjin memaafkan mu dan keluarga mu" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"sekarang bangunlah" Leeteuk menuntun Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan kembali duduk.

"ahjuma dan Sungjin sudah memaafkan mu Kyu, ini bukan salahmu atau eomma mu tapi ini sudah kehendak Tuhan, ahjushi meninggal memang sudah jalanya ahjuma tidak mungkin berteriak marah, bersupah serapah, dan sampai membenci keluarga mu seumur hidup ahjushi tidak akan hidup kembali" jawaban Leeteuk yang lembut dan terkesan menenangkan membuat dirinya merasa lega walaupun hatinya masih mengganjal, apakah Sungmin akan memaafkannya?

"terima kasih ahjuma, terima kasih Sungjin-ah sudah mau memaafkan ku"

 **=KYUMIN=**

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan berbincang sedikit Kyuhyun mohon pamit pada Leeteuk dan Sungjin, Kyuhyun sempat ditawari makan malam bersama tapi Kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan nanti merepotkan, Leeteuk mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun hanya memakluminya. Sekarang disinilah ia, Kyuhyun baru saja memasukan mobil mewahnya kedalam garasi dan turun dari mobilnya. Kyuhyun masuk kerumah dan melewati ruang keluarga, ia sudah hendak menaiki anak tangga yang pertama sampai suara eomma nya menghentikanya.

"dari mana saja kau? Apa kau baru saja kerumah si perempuan miskin itu? Apa dia sudah samoai rumah dengan selamat atau ia mengalami kelumpuhan? Akan sangat meyenangkan kalau perempuan miskin itu mati bukan begitu Kyu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada sakratis, tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pegangan tangan tangga menguat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih saking kuat nya.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab eomma? Kau takut perempuam miskin itu eomma bunuh eoh?"

"sekali lagi eomma menyentuhnya, eomma akan menyesal"

"wah... kau berani mengancam eomma? Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang, eomma atau kau dengan keluarga perempuan miskin itu".

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUUUAAA MAAF KAN SAYA YG UPDATE TELAT, UDAH TELAT DIKIT PULA HUUUUUEEEE... entah kenapa otak aku buntu disitu ada yg protes? silahkan salahkan saja otak saya yg pas-pas an KITA MASIH BERLANJUT DI KONFLIK... entah sampai kapan masalah ini kelar tapi tungguin aja ya. Yg udah review di chap sebelum sebelumnya aku makasih bgt ya banyak yang suka, maaf engga bisa bales satu-satu review an nya tapi aku makasih bgt loh... padahal ceritanya abal...**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW^^**


	6. Chapter 6

THIS IS CRAZY !

 **CAST:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (NAMJA)**

 **Lee Sungmin (YEOJA)**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae (YEOJA)**

 **Lee Donghae (NAMJA)**

 **Kim Heechul (Kyuhyun Mom's)**

 **Tan Hangeng (Kyuhyun Dad's)**

 **Leeteuk (Sungmin Mom's)**

 **Kang In (Sungmin Dad's)**

 **Lee Sungjin (Sungmin Brother's).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan telah berlalu, Sungmin sudah memulai aktifitas nya seperti biasa semenjak seminggu setelah ia pulang dari penculikan kemarin. Sebulan juga Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi main ke kantor Hangeng, jujur semenjak sebulan yang lalu pada saat Kyuhyun membeberkan semuanya Sungmin merasa kecewa terhadap Kyuhyun, tapi lama kelamaan rasa kecewa itu hilang digantikan dengan rasa kekosongan dalam hatinya, Sungmin juga bertanya-tanya kemana Kyuhyun selama sebulan ini? Kyuhyun sudah tidak pernah main ke kantor lagi. Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau rasa kekosongan itu sekarang berubah menjadi rasa rindu yang amat sangat.

Sungmin merindukan saat-saat ia bersama Kyuhyun, tertawa bersama, makan siang bersama, dan Sungmin juga merindukan Kyuhyun saat menggodanya dan membuat rona merah di pipinya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menelepon Kyuhyun atau mengirim sms, tapi ia takut Kyuhyun tidak akan mengangkat atau membalas sms nya. Sekarang yang Sungmin lakukan adalah memendam rasa rindu itu dalam-dalam.

Tak terasa Sungmin malah melamun dan mengabaikan pekerjaan nya, Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin yang selalu murung belakangan ini juga sempat prihatin dengan keadaanya. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang mengabaikan Pekerjaan nya.

"ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu Min?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba.

"a-ah... ti-tidak ada Hyukie-ah" jawab Sungmin karna ketauan melamun oleh Eunhyuk.

"benarkah? Tapi sebulan ini kau terlihat – "

"aku baik-baik saja Hyukie" potong Sungmin dan itu membuat Eunhyuk bungkam dan urung untuk bertanya lebih pada Sungmin.

"baiklah, kalau ada masalah ceritakan pada ku saja ne. Oiya... makan siang nanti kita ke cafe seberang karna katanya disana ada menu baru yang enak, aku yang traktir dan tidak ada penolakan darimu oke?" beginilah Eunhyuk selalu mengembalikan mood Sungmin yang tadinya buruk menjadi baik kembali.

 **=KYUMIN=**

.

.

.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, namja ini juga sama terpuruk nya dengan Sungmin. Malahan Kyuhyun lebih parah dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun jadi lebih sering belajar dan menyibukan dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun juga ingin sekali menghubungi Sungmin dan meminta maaf sebanyak-banyak nya, tapi apa daya Kyuhyun takut Sungmin tidak akan mengangkat nya dan menolaknya kembali, kalian pasti tau kan rasanya ditolak itu seperti apa? Makanya Kyuhyun tidak mau ditolak untuk kedua kalinya oleh Sungmin. Sekarang jam kuliah nya sudah habis ia dan Donghae memutuskan untuk makan diluar kampus.

"kenapa harus disana _sih_ hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sambil menyetir.

"hey... memangnya kenapa? aku dengar memang makanan nya enak, apalagi camilan disana kau pasti akan ketagihan" jawab Donghae, ia sungguh tidak menyadari kalau selama ini Kyuhyun sangat menghindari lewat sekitaran kantor Hangeng, ya kalian tau lah alasannya kenapa. butuh waktu setengah jam dari kampus menuju cafe depan kantor Hangeng karna jalanan yang ramai, Kyuhyun dan Donghae segera turun dari mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun.

Cafe nya sedang ramai, ya karna ini jam makan siang kantor. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu lapar tapi karna jam kuliah nya nanti jam setengah dua siang ia memutuskan untuk ikut Donghae makan diluar. Mereka berdua baru saja masuk cafe ada seorang yeoja yang memanggil nama Donghae, yeoja itu tidak sendiri ia ditemani oleh temannya yang dari belakang saja sudah bisa Kyuhyun tebak itu siapa.

Yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang paling dirindukannya, yeoja yang sebulan ini berusaha untuk dilupakanya sekarang sedang ada di tempat yang sama dengan nya dan sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus perasaan rindu yang teramat dalam.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, Donghae tidak menyangka ternyata kekasihnya juga sedang makan siang disini. Bahkan posisi mereka sangat mendukung, Donghae duduk berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberangnya, tidak lama kemudia pelayan datang menawarkan menu pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae, Kyuhyun hanya memesan kue brownis coklat dan cappucino sedang kan Donghae, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan ia memesan 2 porsi lasagna dan minuman bersoda.

Keheningan menyergap mereka berempat, tak ada yang memulai obrolan setelah pelayan tadi pergi, suasana ini sangat canggung bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang bisanya cerewet dan mengumbar kemesraan mereka ikut terdiam. Tertular suasana canggung yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tak tahan dengan suasana ini Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"ah... tumben sekali kalian makan diluar" Eunhyuk basa-basi.

"iya aku dan Kyuhyun bosan dengan suasana kantin yang itu-itu saja, benar kan Kyu?" tanya Donghae dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak lama kemudian pesanan Donghae dan Kyuhyun datang, Donghae langsung menyantap makanan nya tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terus melihat kearah depan tepatnya kearah Sungmin yang masih terus menunduk tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"aku ijin ke toilet dulu" pamit Sungmin untuk pergi ketoilet, karna Sungmin mulai tidak tahan dengan tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"aku juga ingin ketoilet" Kyuhyun menyusul tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, tinggal lah pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk mereka memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Donghae.

"entahlah, tapi aku merasa kasihan dan aneh selama sebulan ini Minnie banyak melamun dan mukanya kelihatan sedih. Kyuhyun juga sebulan ini sudah tidak pernah main lagi kekantor" jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada prihatain.

"aku juga merasa aneh dengan Kyuhyun, selama satu bulan ini dia selalu menyibukan dirinya sendiri" ucap Donghae.

"sudah lah lanjutkan makan mu nanti dingin, kita berdoa yang terbaik saja untuk mereka" jawab Eunhyuk dengan solusi nya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berniat meyusul Sungmin ke toilet, tapi Sungmin berjalan sangat cepat. Tapi tak lama kemudian segerombolan yeoja baru keluar dari toilet melihat Kyuhyun sambil berbisik-bisik, ada juga yang dengan beraninya malambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, dan hanya dibiarkan oleh Kyuhyun, setelah para yeoja itu lewat Kyuhyun menengokan kepala kekiri dan kanan, setelah dirasa cukup aman Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit ke arah toilet wanita, sepi. Inilah kesempatan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memasuki salah satu bilik yang ada di toilet tersebut tidak lupa untuk menutup pintunya tapi sengaja tidak di kunci.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara siraman air di bilik sebelahnya yang menandakan Sungmin sudah selesai, Kyuhyun mengintip keluar, tepat saat Sungmin melawati bilik yang ditempati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin masuk kebiliknya dan menutup mulut Sungmin agar tidak berteriak kemudian mengunci bilik toilet tersebut.

"Sungmin tenanglah ini aku Kyuhyun" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin karna Sungmin berontak dan berteriak dalam dekapan Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja langsung diam dan membuka matanya. Mata itu, mata yang dirindukan Sungmin selama ini, mata yang meneduhkan hatinya, mata yang mebuatnya ingin terus memandangnya, satu air mata akhirnya jatuh, runtuh sudah pertahanan Sungmin selama ini.

Benteng yang ia buat sendiri demi melupakan namja yang ada didepanya ini sudah runtuh, airmata Sungmin bertambah deras Kyuhyun yang melihat itu membuka bekapan tanganya dimulut Sungmin dan memeluk yeoja didepanya ini dengan erat, sakit hati Kyuhyun melihat air mata Sungmin jatuh karna perbuatanya. Hatinya terasa nyeri dibuatnya, Sungmin yang dipeluk sebegitu erat nya oleh Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun dan balas memeluknya.

"uljima Min... uljima... mianhae aku membuatmu takut, mianhae" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin, bagaikan mantra tangis Sungmin lama-kelamaan reda walau sesekali isakan masih keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya perlahan dan menagkup kan tanganya kepipi Sungmin untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengusapnya dengan sayang lalu mencium kening Sungmin sambil memejamkan mata menikmati debaran jantungnya yang meluap-luap begitupun dengan Sungmin ia juga memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar dari dahinya sampai ke jantungnya.

Agak lama Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin, akhirnya melepaskan ciumanya dari dahi Sungmin dan kembali menatap mata foxy yang dikaguminya, Sungmin pun juga begitu perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap onyx indah nan tajam yang ada didepanya.

"aku merindukan mu Min, sangat... merindukanmu" Kyuhyun berbisik di depan wajah Sungmin sehingga terpaan nafas Kyuhyun langsung mengenai kulit wajah Sungmin yang agak merona.

"aku juga Kyu, aku teramat sangat... merindukan mu" Kyuhyun memeluknya sekali lagi, terus mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin berkali-kali, menikmati wangi shampoo yang dipakai Sungmin yang sekarang menjadi candunya. Akhir nya kata-kata itu keluar dari hati mereka masing-masing, perasaan yang mereka berdua pendam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terus berpelukan sampai Kyuhyun yang melepaskanya meraih dagu Sungmin, menuntunya untuk menatap mata onyx Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Min, jeongmal saranghae" Sungmin melebarkan matanya kaget, ia mencoba mencari kebohongan di antara kedua mata onyx itu dan hasilnya nihil, Kyuhyun tulus mengatakannya. Itu adalah kata-kata yang paling ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan, tapi Kyuhyun menunggu saat yang tepat dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakanya. Waktu sebulan sudah cukup untuk Kyuhyun menyiksa dirinya, jujur Sungmin bingung apa yang harus dijawabnya, cinta mereka terhalang oleh Heechul. Heechul adalah sebuah ketakutan untuk Sungmin, karna itu Sungmin tidak berani untuk terang0terangan mebalas perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... apa kau serius? Maksud ku bagaimana dengan eomma mu?" Kyuhyun jelas melihat raut khawatir di wajah Sungmin malah hampir mau menangis lagi.

"kita hadapi eomma bersama-sama, aku dan kamu kita berjuang bersama untuk menghadapi eomma" Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin.

"tapi aku takut tidak bisa Kyu, aku... aku takut... eomma mu berbuat jahat lagi setelah melihat ku" jawab Sungmin kalut.

"tidak akan, kau percaya pada ku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ya... aku percaya pada mu Kyu, hanya saja aku terlalu trauma dengan kejadian kemarin" jawab Sungmin.

"tidak akan, aku jamin kejadian kemarin tidak akan terulang kembali. Sekarang kita kembali kemeja tidak enak meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua, tapi boleh kah aku meminta mu sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"tersenyumlah kembali seperti dulu, aku rindu dengan senyuman mu Min"

"baiklah aku akan tersenyum lagi mulai sekarang" jawab Sungmin yang dibalas dengan Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"tapi Kyu ini toilet wanita, bagaimana caramu untuk keluar?" astaga, Kyuhyun melupakan yang satu ini, benar ia sekarang ada di toilet wanita.

"ya ampun! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, aishh... begini saja min kau keluar terlebih dahulu, kalau aman panggil aku oke?" Sungmin benar-benar ingin tertawa, sifat konyol Kyuhyun sudah kembali.

"Kyu aman" panggil Sungmin saat dirasa tidak ada yang masuk toilet wanita. Setelah keluar dari toilet Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"jadi sekarang kita adalah pasangan kekasih?"

"menurut mu?" jawab Sungmin sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang mendapat jawaban demikian hanya tersenyum misterius dan menyusul Sungmin.

 **=KYUMIN=**

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin resmi jadi pasangan kekasih, Kyuhyun pun juga sekarang rajin kembali main ke kantor Hangeng, malah setiap harinya Kyuhyun mengantar jemput Sungmin. Sekarang pasangan kekasih ini sedang makan siang, tepatnya didepan kantor Hangeng karna tadi Kyuhyun sempat mengajaka nya makan siang yang jauh dari kantor tapi kata Sungmin, ia sedang banyak pekerjaan jadilah mereka makan di cafe depan kantor Hangeng.

"makan mu berantakan Min" Kyuhyun mengusap ujung bibir Sungmin yang ada noda makanan, Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona.

"hey pipi mu memerah Ming" ujar Kyuhyun yang melihat rona merah pada pipi Sungmin.

"ya Kyu jangan menggoda ku seperti itu aku malu" jawab Sungmin yang sudah menundukan kepalanya, mukanya sangat panas padahal cafe ini dilengkapi pendingin udara dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap malu Sungmin.

"aigoya... kau lucu Ming, oiya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Ming mungkin ini sudah saatnya karna aku juga sudah memberitau Victoria tentang ini" suasana menjadi serius, apalagi Kyuhyun membawa nama Victoria, ini berarti sangat serius karna ini menyangkut Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Victoria. Ada yang bertanya apakah Sungmin tau Victoria? Jawabannya sudah pasti tau, karna pada saat mereka resmi jadi pasangan kekasih setelah 2 minggu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kepada Victoria untuk dikenalkan dan reaksinya sungguh tidak dapat Sungmin percaya, Victoria sangat baik juga cantik, Victoria juga ramah terhadap Sungmin bahkan beberapa kali mengajak Sungmin untuk jalan-jalan bersama.

"apa itu Kyu?" Sungmin gugup, perasaan takutnya menyeruak, tanganya pun berekeringat sekarang. Takut dengan pernyataan yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun, apakah pernukahan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria dipercepat?

"aku akan membawa mu ke rumah, kalau appa sudah merestui kita Ming tapi yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah eomma dari awal memang eomma tidak menyetujui hubungan kita Ming. Jadi mau kah kau bertemu dengan eomma hari sabtu ini? Victori juga akan membawa Nickhun dan memperjelas hubungan mereka Ming" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, pasalnya Kyuhyun sangat yakin kalau Sungmin masih takut untuk bertemu dengan Heechul setelah apa yang Heechul lakukan terhadap Sungmin dulu.

Takut, ya Sungmin merasa takut sekarang bolehkah ia menjawab tidak bersedia atau aku tidak mau? Bertemu Heechul sabtu ini? Kyuhyun tidak bercanda kan? Kyuhyun sedang tidak menjahili nya kan? Sungmin harus menjawab apa? Sungmin bingung ingin menolak tapi tidak enak, ia dan Kyuhyun sudah sebulan menjalin kasih restu orang tua pun pasti sangat diperlukan, itu kalau posisi Kyuhyun tidak bertunangan dengan wanita lain tapi sekarang status Kyuhyun adalah BERTUNANGAN dengan Victoria. Kyuhyun mengerti kegundahan Sungmin, menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya.

"kau percaya pada ku kan Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku percaya pada mu Kyu, tapi ini soal eomma mu a-aku... aku belum siap Kyu" Sungmin hampir menangis karna takut, ia benar-benar belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Heechul.

"kalau kau percaya padaku kau harus yakin bisa mengahadapi eomma ku Ming, aku akan terus berada di samping mu" Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin dengan mempererat pegangan tangan nya pada Sungmin.

"akan aku coba Kyu, tapi janji pada ku kau akan terus disampingku"

"aku janji Ming" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **siapa yang kangen sama saya? *yg ada ditimpuk batu. UPDATE CHAP 6 YA... masalah pool party aku minta maaf bgt karna keterlambatan update, karna aku sibuk kemarin mempersiapkan buat lomba vokal group dengan hasil kalah :"( *mulai curhat.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
